As The Sun Burns Red
by Sakuchii
Summary: I see your dark figure smiling at me and disappearing into the sunset. Tears flowing on my cheeks I watch at the red sun with only one question in my mind, Why? HitoroxOC and other OC pairings.
1. Prologue: The Childhood

Aiko: What's this? ANOTHER WORK! MY GOD PLEASE COMPLETE THE OTHER ONES FIRST!

Sakuchii: Uh, you're starting to act like Yuki-chii XD

Yukiko: No wonder, she's my older sister *smirks*

Sakuchii: Oh, right. So there's some info to the readers. I wasn't planning on any new stories before I complete at least one of the current stories I'm writing, but then I suddenly got story request for Yukimi Yoko. She at first asked only for a one-shot, but since I know I can't bare with that. (You know Anger Mixed With Alcohol... It WAS supposed to be one-shot) So I dropped the idea of having One-shot completely XD

Yukiko: And... why you're telling this to the readers? I mean, like they care.

Sakuchii: Just to inform that WHY I started this. Also guys, there's something at the end of the story, so please read it till end.

Aiko: This is only PROLOGUE!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Childhood<strong>

A young, red-haired girl was standing before the Sun Garden strongly squeezing the hand of her new father. Kira Kouji, the older brother of Kira Seijirou kneeled before his daughter and smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid Yuki-chan. There will be a lot kids with who you can play. All of them like you, they've lost their parents." Kouji patted his daughters head and Yoko turned to him with hazel-colored shining eyes. Kouji couldn't do anything but to hug the innocent red-haired girl, who still hadn't recovered from the shock of loosing her parents.

Yoko's facial expression didn't chance at all, she stared at the sky with expressionless face. Kouji finally let go of his new daughter and walked inside the Sun Garden. Yoko followed closely behind him, not letting of her fathers leg as if he was the only shelter she had.

Kouji walked inside the old wooden building and entered one of the rooms where his brother was waiting for him. Seijirou, who was sitting on his chair stood up from it and greeted his older brother. Then he took a glance at the shy, red-haired girl who was hiding behind Koujis leg.

"So this is her? She's so much like her mother." Seijirou stated as he walked little closer to Yoko, but the girl backed off from every step he took towards her, and two pair of tears started to form into the corner of her eyes. Kouji kneeled down and patted Yoko's head.

"Yeah, she's. She's also the only thing that reminds us of Masao and Utako. As a good friend of Masao, I promised to take good care of her." Kouji explained to Seijirou and then smiled at Yoko. "You can go to play with the other kids." he whispered into her ear and encouraged the red-haired daughter of his.

Yoko would had rather stayed in the room with her "father" than going out to play with some unknown kids, but she couldn't resist the smile of this man and shyly backed off at the door. She opened the door and took a quick glance at her fathers smiling face before closing the door behind her.

The red-haired girl wandered around the big wooden building and entered some rooms, but quickly slammed the door closed when she met up with other kids. The kids looked at her strangely wondering if she was a newcomer and some of them even talked to her, but she ran off as fast as she could.

After sometime, Yoko finally managed to go outside the building which, as she assumed was the backyard. She hoped that she finally could have some time alone, but the red-haired girl was wrong. There was someone in the backyard.

"Damn it you Haruya, please come out of the tree. It's not like she's gonna return if you sat there and wait for her all day." yelled a red-haired, green-eyed boy at another one who was sitting on a tree staring at the street. The other boy glared at the one yelling to him. He too had red-colored hair and his eyes were gold-colored.

A light smile appeared on Yokos usually so serious face when she saw the hair style of this boy. It was like he had tulip growing from his head. The red-haired girl walked shyly closer to the boys and the green-eyed boy tapped his leg on the ground and then turned to another boy, whom Yoko hadn't noticed earlier.

"Come on Fuusuke, say something to him!" the boy desperately said to the icy-blue haired boy, who had teal-colored eyes. At first Yoko thought he was a girl, but after hearing his voice, she understood her mistake.

"I can't... I know exactly how he feels." the teal-eyed boy said and stared the blue sky which had no clouds. The green-eyed boy shouted from anger. What was he, surrounded by love birds?

"Please you two, come back as soon as possible before I beat these two!" the green-haired boy yelled, but it was seem that no one listened to him. Yoko was about to take one step closer to there guys, but stopped and hid behind a tree when she heard a girls voice shouting.

"Haruya-kun, where are you, Haruya-kun?" the girl shouted as she looked around the place. She stopped when she met with the red-haired boy. "Oh, Hiroto-kun, have you seen Haruya-kun? I lost the sign of him." the girl asked and as an answer the red-haired boy pointed at the tree.

The buff-haired girl with cerulean blue eyes looked up and found the gold-eyed boy sitting on the tree branch. She sighed in anger. "NO NOT AGAIN! Just how long are you trying to sat there. It's not like she's coming back tomorrow, she moved away just yesterday." the little girl shouted angrily, and the tulip-haired boy finally showed a reaction.

The made a back flip and jumped out of the tree. "Aiko, she said she will come back so she will..." the red-haired boy said in angered tone, but stopped when he saw a figure behind the tree.

"Aiko?" he asked and a smile of hope appeared on his face. Thought, it fade aways as fast as it had appeared, when the girl stood forward from the shadows and in the place of the familiar indigo-haired girl, there was standing a strange red-haired girl.

"Who are you, a newcomer?" the buff-haired girl made her first move before anyone could react. She didn't like newcomers, especially girls with INDIGO-colored hair, because they were always threat for her. But since this girl had red-colored hair, she acted a little kinder towards her and as long as the girl didn't go after HER Haruya, she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hikari-chan stop, you're scaring her." Hiroto tried to drag Hikari away from Yoko, because the red-haired girl seemed to start panicking. But, at that time it was already too late.

Yoko ran to the tree and quickly hid behind it, only showing one of the hazel-colored eyes. She started sniffing and tears were running by her cheeks, but not yet she was crying. The red-haired girl backed off with every single step the four kids took towards her. She was shaking her head and kept her hand close to her chest.

All of a sudden, Yoko tripped on something and felled down, ruining her new dress that Kouji had brought for her. No one the four kids dared to move for a moment, but when they did and the red-haired girl noticed this, she finally broke into tears.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she cried and screamed and breather at the same time which made her voice to broke. All four other kids startled this sudden scream and ran away. When Yoko finally calmed down and looked around her, no one of the other kids was seen in the backyard.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Hai! That's it for the prologue. Hope you all liked it.<p>

Aiko: So this is the last story Sakuchii promised to start. She said that she wont start any new story before she will complete one of her stories, but we'll see just how long she can keep her promise.

Yukiko: Yep, so what's the info you wanted to give.

Sakuchii: Oh, that... Since I got permission from Yoko-chan I'm gonna use it. So I'm accepting OC... surprise.. Noo! XD So before telling this, maybe little info about the story. It's happened around the time of Aliea Arch. but I can accept crushes and other from earlier or later arch. too ^^ So don't hesitate to ask for other teams (like unicorn and Orpheus) The only team that's NOT allowed it Fire Dragon and Inazuma Japan (I'm sure you know why xD) Also I would really like to have some "alien" on the story... will later on know why XD

**APPLICATION FORM DELETED - NO MORE OC'S ACCEPTED**

Aiko: Okay that's it for now, see you again sometime. CHAO!

Yukiko: Wait! It's my turn to end this, because you started! Okay just one more request from Sakuchii. Please fill **all** of the info, we need it **ALLL!** If you don't fill it all, you can be sure that Sakuchii WONT accept your OC!

Sakuchii: Yukiko-chan you're mean! But that's true. So I would really appreciate if you fill it all! ~ deshii

See you again!


	2. Transfer To Raimon, Old And New Friends!

Sakuchii: WHAT?

Aiko&Yukiko: what, WHAT?

Sakuchii: SO much Oc's? Really, when posting this story I never thought that I would so much Ocs O.o

Aiko: The more the merrier XD

Yukiko: Anyways, Sakuchii accepted ALL Oc's that she got. She was too lazy to answer to all of you, so I'm telling this now :)

Sakuchii: ... .

Aiko: Now what?

Sakuchii: I have no Idea what I'm writing.

Yukiko: WHATT? Anyway enjoy the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Transfer To Raimon, Old And New Friends! <strong>

"Yuki, wake up... Yuki" the red-haired girl felt someone jolting her, but didn't give any reaction to it. She only mumbled something in her sleep and turned to her other side while continuing sleeping. It had been a long time, since she last time saw that dream, and she didn't want it to end just yet.

When in sleep, Yoko suddenly felt a dark aura appearing somewhere and she definitely heard a loud "Crack" just next to her. "YOKO WAKE UP!" an angry voice yelled which make the red-haired girl to startle awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." she assured with a sleepy tone. Yoko looked around and noticed that some people were staring at her strangely. This was no wonder, she had felled asleep in a middle of soccer match. Yoko moved on her chair, changing her pose into a better one. She then turned her head to right and saw a black-haired girl sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you fell a sleep in a middle of a soccer match." the girl agitated her head as she turned to Yoko. She had black-colored hair which was on sidebang and tied up on a ponytail. The girl turned to Yoko while glaring at her. She definitely wasn't in good mood.

Yoko answered to her with a desperate smile and then sighed. "I cannot help it. I just flew here today, and you Haru-chan, should know the best that I cannot stand flying." the red-haired girl answered to her childhood friend.

"I know it. But you still, that doesn't mean that you can fall asleep when it's the finals." Yokos childhood friend and neighbor, Tanaka Haruka kept her opinion till the end. She was one of those who wouldn't change her mind no matter what happened. Yoko sweat dropped, it was useless to argue with her.

Soon there was a whistle of the match ending with Raimon winning 4-3. Haruka jumped from excitement and dragged Yoko together with her. Yoko tried to shake the girl off but Haruka was grabbing her hand so tight that she couldn't.

"They won they won! They actually won!" the black-haired girl celebrated as she knew that her team had won the Football Frontiers finals. Yes, Haruka was part of the Raimon team, but today she was keeping company to Yoko who was soon transferring into this school. It was the eight time she had transferred schools, but this would probably be the last time too. If she was lucky enough her father would let her stay there for two years instead of the usual one.  
>"Good for you." Yoko hugged Haruka and the girls jumped around together. After a sometime of celebrating Haruka took hold of Yokos hand and ran out of the audience. She turned in the hallways to there and here. Now what? Yoko thought of this sudden mood change.<p>

"Whe- Where are we going?" Yoko asked as she tried to keep up with Haruka. The black haired girl showed her a mysterious smile but didn't bother to answer. Yoko smiled desperately to Harukas answer, just what she was planning to do. Hope it's not something bad.

As the girls ran on the hallways, Yoko kept thinking about the dream she had just had. Though, you cannot really say that it was only a dream since it was Yokos memory. Her first memory of Sun garden, her first memory of him. Yoko smiled as she remembered the expression of the red-haired boy when he saw her.

The red-haired girl was so much in her own world that she didn't notice at all when they had arrived to the place what Haruka wanted to show her. The black-haired girl who was squeezing Yokos hand so tight that it was almost all blue, slammed the door open and dashed into the room.

"CONGRATS for..." Haruka shouted happily but her voice suddenly quieted as she opened her eyes and saw what was before her. All the Raimon boys were changing their clothes, most of them were not having T-shirt on and some of them were taking their shorts off. All the boys were staring at her with their eyes widened from the startle and Haruka felt her blood temperature increasing.

"Ex- cuse - me..." she stammered as she slowly closed the door behind her with tomato red face. No one of the boys said anything, and when she closed the door they glanced at each other wondering what had happened, and then after a shrug continued changing their clothes.

The black-haired girl hadn't still recovered from her shock of seeing half naked boys, when she with Yoko heard a footsteps coming her way and female voices talking, or should you say laughing. They stopped when they saw Yoko and Haruka standing before the boys changing room.

"Haru, what happened?" one of them wondered as she saw Harukas red face and confused Yoko before her. Haruka raised her head and saw two girls, who she recognized as the Raimon teams managers, standing before her.

One of them had a pale skin with brown-colored eyes and her long brown hair reached till the half of her back. The other one too had a light brown hair and it too reached till the middle of her back, and her eyes were green-colored. The latter one of them was the one who asked the question.

"Umeki, Miko." Haruka stood up to greet her teams managers. She shook of the redness off her face and smiled as if nothing had happened. Umeki, the one with brown-colored eyes and brown hair glanced at Mikomi, the one with green-colored eyes. Now she was really wondering what had happened.

Mikomi smiled for no reasons and then her stare turned to the red-haired girl standing before her. "And you're?" she asked since she didn't recognize the girl. Yoko startled back since she wasn't expecting such a strait question from them, but recovered quickly.

"Ah, I'm Yoko Yukimi. I'll be transferring to Raimon and would like to join the soccer club, nice to meet you." Yoko bowed as greeting the girls. She was feeling little nervous since she wasn't really good when talking to strangers.

"So you're the new girl that Haru has been talking about," Umeki smiled and Haruka nodded at her. "I'm Umeki Kazuya, Raimon Jr. first year student and the manager of soccer club, nice to meet you." Umeki greeted Yoko with a smile on her face and then turned her glanced at Mikomi.

"Mikomi Sasaki, but just call me Miko, also Raimon Jr. first year student and the manager of soccer club. It's pleasure to meet you." Mikomi introduced herself. There was a moment of silence as none of the girls dared to say anything, but Umeki broke it with a quick suggestion.

"So, how about we going to where the rest of the team is?" everyone of the girls agreed with it and the girls started to walk towards the Inazuma caravan where everyone on the team excluding the boys who were still changing their clothes.

When arriving at the caravan there was a group of people waiting for them. Of course most of them were girls since all the boys hadn't arrived yet. As the group noticed the four girls, they started to shout at them.

"Are the boys ready yet? Just how long we have to wait for them?" shouted one of them, who had long hair which was mixed colors of black and blue and it was tied on pigtails. She had a pale skin and for some reason her eyes had different color on them, her right eye was red-colored while her left eye was blue-colored.

"Mei don't worry, they're coming soon, probably..." Mikomi shouted as answer, though there was a little tone of doubt in her voice. The other girl crossed her hands in anger, she wasn't satisfied with the "probably."

Yoko followed the trio before her and tried to look what was ahead of her, and her eyes widened when she saw the red-blue eyed girl. Never she had seen something like that. It seemed that the other girl was too surprised for seeing her, since she yelled in excitement, which had a tone of anger on it.

"Who are you? A newcomer." they girl said and walked towards Yoko and hugged her. Yoko startled from this, she was happy for being hugged, but this was kind of soon. Only after it was too late, that she understood the true meaning of the hug. Yoko felt as pain was running trough her body when the other girl kept hugging her tighter and tighter. After sometime the pain was already killing her, but she kept battling with it, until the girl finally released her.

Before going, the girl whispered something to Yokos ear, "Welcome to the team, newcomer." Yokos eyes widened as she heard the last word. Just how much she hated it, just how much he couldn't stand that one stupid word. 'Newcomer' the word she had her countless of times ever since the death of her parents. She didn't want it to mind her, but still every time she heard this word, she had goosebumps.

When the red-blue eyed girl let go of Yoko and watched as the girl tried to get her breath back a smirk appeared on her face and she burst into laugher, "Man you're so awesome, newcomer! You're the first one who ever endured my "Killing hug" without actually screaming. I've really taken the liking of you." the girl laughed and slammed Yoko on her shoulders.

The other girls around her sweat dropped, while few of them facepalmed. "It's because we know you too well, Mei." Haruka voiced out and thus received a deathly glare from the red-blue eyed girl. Harukas expression turned into a smile and the other girl turned her glare to Yoko, but when her two colored eyes met with Yokos hazel-colored ones, it turned into smirk again.

"Anyway, I'm Meiko Hitaboshira second year student in Raimon. I play as a forward in Raimon Eleven. Nice to meet yah~!" Meiko introduced herself and winked happily while showing her tongue. Yoko couldn't do anything but to smile at this girl and wanted to introduce herself to Meiko, but was cut of by a boys shout.

"Oh, you're all already here?" a boy shouted as he walked out of the FF finals building. Everyone turned to the brown-haired boy who had a orange headband around his head.

"Endou, you're late." shouted a brown haired girl, whom Yoko assumed to be one of the managers. There was two other girls next to her. One with long and curly red-colored hair and another with short blue-colored hair. (A/N: You all know them, so no further introducing ;D )

"Ah, sorry. There was just something..." Endou smiled desperately and rubbed his head. He then walked to where everyone was, followed by his teammates. Haruka took a few steps forward, looked around her with her face burning red and then walked to Endou.

"Captain..." she started and when she was sure that he had noticed her, she continued, "I'm sorry!" the black-haired girl apologized to the Raimon team captain. Endous eyes widened, and so did everyones else. What was this girl apologizing for.

Endou turned his head around in confusion while looking for a help, "Hehee... It's nothing..." he started but stopped when his eyes met with a person, whom he didn't recognize. He told Haruka to stood up and then after smiling at her, he walked to the red-haired girl, who seemed to be little anxious.

"You're...?" the brown haired boy started as he walked to Yoko. The red-haired girl stared at him for a moment, and when she saw a band around his right arm, she realized that he was the captain and introduced herself to him.

"I'm Yukimi Yoko, I'm transferring to Raimon Jr. , second year student. I would really like to join the team." Yoko bowed. Endou answered to her immediately without second thought. "You're in!"

Yoko's eyes widened and a wide smile appeared on her face. It was the first time she was accepted so quickly without testing her ability of playing or anything. Not that Yoko suck at playing or anything, but it was just so soon that she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Thanks." She bowed and Endou rubbed his nose. After that, when everything had calmed down and the new girl was welcomed to the team, everyone stepped into the caravan. Meiko was the last one to go in and when she was about to step into the caravan, she heard a voice speaking.

"That Kimi girl, she seems interesting." said a young girl who had childish face and was wearing a kimono. Her hair was blue-colored and tied up in pigtails.

"Mika," Meiko said as she turned the ghost girl that was following her to everywhere she went. Mika looked at her with smiling face and Meiko smirked as she stepped into the caravan.

"You're so right, she is interesting. It's gonna be hella fun to hang around with her."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: ... .<p>

Aiko: You're still like this? What the hell is wrong with you? DX

Sakuchii: Really, I have no idea what on earth I'm writing about... this chapter was sooo confusing... at least in my opinion... What in the world DID I write?

Yukiko: Please read it to know! XD

Sakuchii: Anyways, the chapter was short... Or was it? XD I was planning on writing much longer chapter with much more things happening, but I knew that I would end up with LOOONGG chapter and since most of readers tend to hate long chapters I cut it when I still had the time...

Aiko: Oh, and were really sorry for taking sometime with your OC's to appear, I hope that you all understand that with so many OC's including in the story Sakuchii possibly cannot introduce them all in the first chapter.

Sakuchii: Thought, I can be sure that they will appear with faster pace that in PxP XD So I hope that you will review, especially those whose characters appeared, but please I want to know all of your opinion, since I still think that this chapter is SOOO confusing... Oh also, if you guys whose Oc appeared have something you want to change or something you didn't like about your chara, please, please tell it to me *bows*

Yukiko: Please! *bows* See you next time!

~ deshii


	3. Kimi And The Aliens

Sakuchii: Helloyah! Finally managed to write the second chapter ^^ ~ deshii

Aiko: I have nothing to say... Enjoy the chapter-

Yukiko: Same here, Enjoy the chapter-

Sakuchii: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, I only own my own OC's and the other ones belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Kimi And The Aliens<strong>

The Inazuma Caravan drove towards the Raimon school, and the kids inside were chatting happily. Especially the group of five girls were having fun, and their vivid laughs could be heard till the driver seat.

"So, Yuki-chan, why transferring to Raimon?" Umeki asked all of a sudden. Yoko, who was sitting between Haruka and Mikomi glanced at the brown-haired girl who was sitting on the seat beside her together with Meiko. All the other girls turned to look at her and the red-haired girl sighed after what a smile escaped from her lips.

"The reason, huh?" she thought looking outside the window, watching as they drove past many different buildings. She had always asked the same question from herself, "why?" but still hadn't find the right answer.

Yuki had spaced out for a moment and noticed that only when she felt something touching her shoulder while calling her name. "Yuki... Yuki..." she heard Hanakas voice calling.

"Ah, sorry!" she apologized, coming back to this world. Her cheeks were burning red, embarrassed about the the fact that she had spaced out. The red-haired tend to do that ofter, when she was thinking about something and it kinda troubled her.

The other girls glanced at each other with questioning faces. "The reason probably," she started while emphasizing the word probably, since she didn't know the real reason, "is because, for some reason, my father doesn't like when I stay for too long at one place and become found of it and the people living there." the red-haired girl explained while turning her eyes from side to side wanting to know the other girls expressions.

"This is probably why, since starting school, I'm moving for the eight time already." Yoko smiled at the girls and then let out a sigh. Somehow, she was happy to be able to told this story of her to others, but at the same time she had a feeling she shouldn't be telling it.

The other girls stared at her with their expressions being mixed of amazement and sadness. Just how did this girl live?

"Have you ever wanted to live like a normal girl? I mean not moving away every single year?" Mikomi asked after recover from the shock. Yoko squeezed her fists and laid them on her knees. She wanted to to answer the question, but didn't find the right words for it. Just before the red-haired girl was about to answer another voice spoke.

"I bet she cannot answer because she doesn't know how to live 'normally'." Everyone turned to Meiko, who had just spoken and glared at her. Everyone expect Yoko. The red-haired girls eyes widened and she stared at the blue-red eyed girl with shining eyes.

"Mei-san, please stop saying those off-topic comments." Umeki said and this made the other girl to cross her arms and turn to the window. She hmphed showing that she didn't like it.

Yoko still couldn't say anything and just shook her head. Meiko was right, she had just said the words that the red-haired girl wanted to say.

"No, Mei is right. I cannot answer the question she I've never experienced 'normal' way of living." the red-haired girl explained to the other girls. A smirk appeared on Meikos face and she glanced at Umeki with a face telling "didn't I say so?'. Umeki sighed, but smiled since she couldn't be angry at the dark haired girl. After all, she was their nakama.

"But you know," Yoko suddenly started and everyone turned to listen to her, "living this way isn't bad either. I got to meet lots of awesome people, especially soccer players. Some of them are even he right now." the hazel-eyed girl smiled and when the others were looking at her as if they wanted to know about who she was talking about, Yoko pointed at one of the guys, who had blue-colored goggles on him.

"Kidou Yuuto-san. In fourth grade, I was in the same class as him." she said and then moved her finger to a boy who had long blue-colored hair which was tied up on a ponytail. "Kazemaru Ichirouta-san. Met him in sixth grade at athletics nationals, when I couldn't join the soccer team. I dunno what he's doing playing soccer, but man he was fast at running." Yoko smiled.

Then at last her finger pointed at a spiky-haired boy. "Gouenji Shuuya-san. He's the first person I've met. I was only in first grade, when I saw him playing soccer. Back then he was awesome player, but I'm sure he's even better now." the red-haired girl assured as a wide smile appeared on her face.

All the girls were speechless, she knew all of them? "Ca- Can you tell what kind of guy Gouenji was back then?" Mikomi asked quietly, a light crimson appearing on her cheeks. Everyone glanced at her with smirk on their faces. Mikomis eyes wandered around the caravan as she tried to avoid the eye contact with the other girls.

"I-" Mikomi moved anxiously and Yoko smiled with a crimson on her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, but I don't remember." she had to apologize to the anxious girl. Mikomi raised her head a little and smiled.

"No, it's okay." she said happily, but her eyes definitely showed disappointment. The was a moment of silence as the girls didn't know what to say and how to change the topic.

"You know, you're one lucky girl." Meiko suddenly said and everyone smiled at her. Though her personality wasn't always the best, at sometimes she could save them from the trouble. Umeki, who had one thing in her mind since hearing Yoko's words opened her mouth to speak.

"Say, Yoko-chan?" she started, to get the red-haired girls attention. Yoko turned to her, "Please call me Kimi, I kinda like the name more." she said.

"Kimi-san," Umeki started and then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Do you know Shirou?"

Yoko smiled, "You mean, Fubuki Shirou?" she asked and when she saw Umeki nodding she continued, "Yeah sure I do know him. Last year I was in the same school as him."

"Then... Did he mention anything about me? And how was he feeling there?" the brown-haired girl attacked Yoko with list of questions and the poor girl didn't know what to answer. Only after Meiko calmed Umeki down, Yoko could took a deep breath and start answering.

"He was actually doing pretty well. Though he seemed to be kind of lonely, as if he was missing someone." Yoko started and then stopped for a moment to think about all the persons the gray-haired boy had mentioned about,

"Aside from Ai and Yui, he did say someone named Ume. Since the name has three first letters from your name I guess that he was talking about you."

Umeki was happy that the boy hadn't forgot about her, but when she heard the two other girls name, her heart skipped a beat. Could he be...? The girl shook her head not wanting to believe it.

All of a sudden the caravan stopped as it seemed that they had arrived at the school building. The kids were ready to outside, but after few of them were out, the girls heard Endou's shout.

"Girls, stay inside the caravan." as so the caravans door was slammed locked, leaving the confused girls inside it. The girls ran towards the windows and everyones eyes widened as they saw what was happening outside the caravan.

The whole school was destroyed completely, and the was some weird people at the soccer field. The Raimon boys were shouting something at them, and they seemed to be rather angry. Yoko was too with the girls, and her eyes were first locked on her teammates, but then their wandered to the other team members.

When she saw the captain of the other team, her eyes first widened in shock and then her face darked. Why, was he here?

Meiko who was standing next to the red-haired girl, heard someone talking to her. "Meiko be careful. I feel a strong aura of hatred near us." Pika said to the red-blue eyed girl. She could feel other people emotions, and this one was filled with dark and ugly color.

"Mika," Meiko said to the ghost girl, calling her Mika instead of Pika which was her real name. Meiko started to search around caravan, looking for the person who was sending this awful aura. All of the girls were confused not knowing what to do.

Then her red-blue colored eyes met someone who was rather calm and angry, staring at the boy standing in the opposite team. "Yoko," she said coming closer to her, but then the red-haired girl made a quick movement and broke one of the caravans windows, after what she jumped outside.

"Kimi!" Umeki, Hanaka, Mikomi and the others screamed as they saw her jumping outside. Yoko turned to them, with smiling but at the same time angry face. She then walked to where the boys were and stepped before them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked yelling at the boy before her, with her eyes starting to water. Why, she hadn't seen him for six years, and their reunion had to be like this? She didn't like it at all.

The green-haired boy glanced at her, first wondering who she was, but when his dark eyes met her hazel ones his eyes widened._ 'What on earth are you doing here, Kimi?' _he thought while ignoring her question.

"Reize, we should go now." a female voice said and suddenly two girls appeared behind him. One of them had wavy brown colored hair and her eyes were brown as well. The other one had green hair, which was covered by a bunny looking hood and she had dark green eyes.

They stared at the Raimon team, first at the boys, then at the girls who were clocked inside the caravan and at last their eyes met with Yoko's hazel-colored ones.

"So she's back." said the one who had bunny looking hood and glanced at the brown-haired girl. The brown-haired girl smirked, "You better not gonna tell Gran about it." she said.

"Bunny," Reize said looking at the green-haired girl "Vanilla," he continued turning to the brown-haired girl. The girls smirked and then spoke at the same time.

"We better go, otherwise those two will be angry." they said and closed their eyes. Reize did the same, but before going, he first kicked the ball in the air and then kicked it towards Yoko.

The ball hit Yoko right at stomach, making her to fly few meters back. "Gomen..." Reize whispered as they disappeared completely.

"Yoko!" everyone ran to Yoko, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily for getting the ball right at her stomach. Someone finally unlocked the caravans door, and the girls could get out of it.

"Yuki!" the girls screamed and helped her up. Yoko had covered her stomach with her arm and was coughing. Few blood stains were left on the ground as she coughed blood. Everyones eyes widened and they looked at each other with confused and shocked faces.

"Tsk. We came too late." they heard someone cursing and suddenly two figures appeared before them. One they recognized as Aphrodi, the guy against who they had just played the finals.

"It's because you didn't bother to hurry." this was clearly a female voice talking. From behind Aphrodi appeared a girl who had long blond hair just like her older brother, but it was tied up on a ponytail with red ribbon. Her eyes too, were similar to her brothers, but they were light yellow colored.

"Aphrodi, Sekai!" the whole group yelled as they saw the Afuro siblings standing before them. "What are you doing here?" Endou asked as he stood up to greet them.

"We?" the siblings glanced at each other and smirked. "We're here to join the team." Sekai smiled happily.

**-OO-**

Reize was wandering around the main base, anxiously thinking what to do. He had just met a person, whom he hadn't seen for years, and what made the things more complicated was that she was on the enemies side.

"What are you doing?" he almost jumped up from the startle as he head a female voice asking. The green-haired boy turned around in fear and his dark colored eyes met with bloody red ones.

"CR!" he tried to act surprised as he saw the girl with ivory-colored hair which was tied up on a blue ribbon. The end of her hair was red colored, same as her eyes.

"Stop calling me that, You know my name!" the girl yelled angry as she moved from the spot, walking closer to Reize. The boy tried to keep himself calm, and glared at the girl.

"So, how did the first mission go?" the ivory-haired girl asked as she sat into one of the chair that just happened to be near Reize.

"It went pretty good, but then..." Reize started, but gulped in the middle of explanation. CR glanced at him, raising her eyebrow. "Then?"

Reize sighed, "Then, Kimi came there." The ivory-haired girl first seemed to be calm, but when she finally realized his words her jaw dropped and she stood up. "WHAT...?" she yelled, but something interrupted her.

"...ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled a voice that was almost identical to CR's, but it was more deeper than her. A girl with bloody-red hair tied up on a bun which looked like flame strike, with her hair ends and eyes ivory-colored entered the room.

"XP!" Reize asked turning to the red-haired girl. The girl had eerie aura around her and her eyes were flaming from anger. "Stop calling me that! I feel like I'm a computer." she yelled angrily.

Reize sweat dropped from her words, "Aren't you one?" he asked sarcastically and thus received an angry glare from both of the girls. With this he knew it was time to stop.

Even though he liked to tease those two, he had to remember who they were. CR was one of the four master rank team captains and XP was CR's teams ace striker. With only this, as Reize was the sixth rank teams captain, those two held a lot more power than him, and it was just better to stay on their good side.

"You're saying Kimi was there?" XP asked as she walked to the red-haired girl. Reize glanced at the girls, and smiled when he saw the revised colors of them. No wonder they were relatives. Then he sighed.

"That's right. And I think it's better for not telling this to Gran." he said, but immediately heard another voice talking to him.

"What I'm not supposed to know?" Reize turned around and saw Gran, one of the master rank teams captains standing before him. He was lost in words and desperately glanced at the two girls, asking for a help from them.

The girls glanced at each other and nodded. "Kimi has arrived at the Inazuma Town." the red-haired girl started after what the ivory-haired girl continued, "And it seems that she has joined the Raimon Team."

Gran's eyes widened as he heard the name he had missed for six years already. The truth for her to be on the enemy team made his widen fade away and he sighed raising his head.

"Why it has to be you, Kimi?" he asked desperately. The other ones in the room started at him, and a smirk appeared on their faces. You can tell when a person is in love. Gran noticed their smirks and blushed.

"It's not like tha-" he started explaining his cheeks burning red like tomato but was cut off but a light knock. Everyone on the room turned their heads towards the door.

"Anoo... I'm not interrupting or anything?" Vanilla asked as she entered the room. The captains, and XP shook their heads. The brown-haired girl noticed that a light crimson was on Grans cheeks and she smirked.

"I just wanted to inform you that Yuuka Gouenji has arrived here." she said. The four people in the room stared at Vanilla, who was currently the manager of Reizes team, Gemini Storm.

"Where is she?" CR asked, and moved from her spot and walked towards Vanilla. The brown-haired girl smirked.

"She's in the room, and Bunny is currently taking care of her." Vanilla explained and was ready to lead the way as CR and XP walked to her. The girls left the room, leaving the boys behind.

"Those two are so different in their aliea forms." Reize commented which made Gran to chuckle a little.

"You know, you're the same." he laughed and this made Reize to redden from the anger. Though Gran had to agree with him, no one could change so much of their personality that those two. Then Gran let out a loud sigh.

"What will come of all this?" he asked and then, without saying anything to Reize, walked out of the room with only one thing in his mind.

_'Why you, Kimi?'_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Hai, this was it for the second chapter. I'm really sorry if it was long. I though of having it in less than 3000 words, but I couldn't hold myself down.<p>

Aiko: Poor, Kimi. CR? XP? Who are those?

Yukiko: Apparently new OC's? Btw, when we're gonna appear?

Sakuchii: *smirk* You will know it later XD. And you will appear in next chapter when were moving to Hokkaido!

Aiko: HOKKAIDO! How much time you're skipping?

Sakuchii: Well... It's for the OC's to appear faster. Not like I'm gonna write about every single episode just changing it a little.

Yukiko: You're right. There's no point for that XD

Sakuchii: So those who have putted Hakuren as the school be prepared to appear on next chapter!

Aiko: Nee... Any ideas for the next chapter name...?

Sakuchii: The Quartet Of Siblings

Yukiko&Aiko: WHATT?

Sakuchii: You will see it then *innocent smile* Okay so please review of what you thought about this chapter. You know, your reviews are important. Just one review from you can make my day hella happier.

Aiko: Again with the hella. Anyways, see you guys next time!

~ deshii


	4. The Quartet Of Siblings

Sakuchii: The next chapter coming! And it took only two days to write this :D

Yukiko: Then why not posting this earlier, it's been sometime since you last time uploaded this.

Sakuchii: Because... I started writing it only yesterday night.

Yukiko: This useless idiot... *sigh*

Aiko: Why do I feel so left out... *wondering* Ah, that doesn't matter... As always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Yoko: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Quartet Of Siblings<strong>

"What, their coming here?" a voice asked surprised as Ayaka entered the Hakuren schools soccer clubroom. The girl, who had scarlet red hair tied up on a bun with the same colored eyes, was a new member of the soccer team and still didn't remember all the members name.

"Yes Aiko-chan, Raimon is coming here." smiled a gray-haired boy laughing at the indigo-haired girls expression. He was the only member of the team she remembered by name - Fubuki Shirou - since he was the teams captain. Next to the captain was standing a pink-haired boy, who had his hands crossed and the rolled his eyes. It seemed that he was rather annoyed.

Ayaka wasn't so sure about this person, but the only thing she surely new about him was that he was Shirou's younger twin brother. Ayaka started at the boys but then her glance turned at the almost identical looking girls, who were standing opposite the boys. These two were rather strange, since they had just week ago come into the club room, telling they will be staying there for a while. What was the most strangest thing was that almost everyone knew who these two were. Well everyone expect Ayaka herself of course.

What she had learned about these girls in the week they had stayed there, was that they were twin girls and that they were 13 years old, which made then first years. The older one of the twins, her name was something like Ai, or maybe Aika? Ayaka sweat dropped, it was surely hard to remember so many names at once. Well what ever the girls name was, she had an indigo-colored hair which was always free lying on her shoulders and her eyes were amber-colored.

The younger one of the sisters, maybe Yuki or Yuiki ah no, it was Yukiko, a winter child, had too indigo-colored hair but instead of being free - like her sister had it - it was tied up on a high ponytail with a red-colored ribbon. Her eyes were copper-colored. Since birth she had always been the younger one, but Ayaka sometimes doubted if it really was like that, since Yukiko was more calmer and adult like than Aiko.

All four of them - with exception of Atsuya - were laughing happily, but suddenly Aiko stopped as she saw Ayaka walking shyly towards them. She moved her crutches a little, making her position more comfortable, while turning to Ayaka. The red haired girl glanced at her leg, even when they had arrived, she had already had her leg on plaster cast. Everyone had worriedly asked her what had happened with it, and Aiko had just answered with a laugh that it was nothing, she had just injured it in the last game they had had.

"Yes?" Aiko smiled while closing her eyes. Ayaka felt herself little uncomfortable with all the people in, but quickly pulled herself together. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Who on earth are coming here?" she asked with almost yelling at the indigo-haired girl. Ayaka gasped a little, she didn't meant to be rude, but it was like that when ever she talked to people, it wasn't her fault that she was bold. Aiko's eyes widened for a moment but then she smiled and glanced at her younger sister, who nodded. Then the indigo-haired girl turned back to Ayaka and smiled, "Our nakama."

After Aiko had said this words, a screams and shouts were heard coming outside the clubroom. Suddenly someone opened the door and shouted, "There's a bus arriving here!" the person yelled exited, since Hakuren rarely had any guest. Aiko glanced at everyone in the room with a face wanting to go there too, and they all agreed on this.

**-OO-**

Yoko sighed unhappily as the bus stopped. She didn't want to go outside, first of all it was cold there and she hated cold. The second reason was the persons in the caravan. The number of the persons in the caravan had increased by a great amount of people. Not like she hated it, she really liked to make new friends, but... The red-haired girl sighed once more and stood up from her seat.

What she really didn't like was that, were these people dense or something? Since the Raimon accident when they first time had met Ryuuji and the other Aliea people, they had met with him two times and in both of those times, he had called her Kimi. And yet, none had asked her anything about her relationship with him. Were they so dense that they didn't get it, or was it just that no one dared to ask her, not wanting to know the truth. She had been thinking about this so much that she was already getting a headache. Maybe getting so fresh air would be good for her.

Yoko took a step forward and felt that she was loosing her strength. She felt her headache getting worsen and her head started to rumble. It was really hard to stay on balance, and then her mind blacked, making the girl to collapse on the floor.

** -OO-**

Umeki, who was already out of the Inazuma caravan, turned her head around like she was looking for someone. Suddenly she saw her old teammates running towards the caravan and her expression turned to smile. Since they were here too, maybe he too... The brown-eyed girl wished. Her wish was granted when she saw a gray-haired boy appearing behind the school building. She was about to call for him, but stopped when she something that she never had wanted to. Her face suddenly darkened and a dark aura appeared behind her, when she saw the guy helping another girl, who was walking with crutches since her leg was on plaster cast.

Not like she couldn't allow him doing that, first of all they weren't dating, secondly she knew he was kind person and of course he had the right to help injured person. But what irritated her the most was the smiling faces they showed each other. Both of them seemed to be enjoying it and it seemed that Shirou didn't even care about her anymore. Umeki suddenly felt her eyes watering, as she saw the boy she loved laughing with another unknown girl. Maybe, just maybe he had forgot about her and was already with this girl.

All of a sudden, Umeki noticed that the girl stopped laughing and glanced at her. A smile appeared on the girl face and Umeki quickly dried up her eyes. She didn't want to be named a cry baby. The girl, while still glancing at Umeki, whispered something into Shirous ears and the boy too turned to look at Umeki. When their eyes met, the brown-haired girl turned away with redden face. He... He still remembered! When she turned to look at them with corner of her eyes, she saw that the girl was pushing Shirou away from her, like she wanted to him to leave her, but the boy refused to do so.

"Why cannot you just leave me alone?" Aiko asked angrily as she tried to get down on herself. Shirou stick closely to her, and the girl was getting rather angry about it. She felt her vein popping, but calmed herself down with a deep breath. "You know, she's waiting." Aiko smiled kindly at Shirou and the boy turned to look at Umeki. When his gray-colored eyes met with her brown-colored ones, the girl suddenly turned away from him. Shirou turned back to Aiko with a light smile on his face.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, while taking few steps down, but still making sure that the indigo-haired girl was okay. Aiko smirked and smacked Shirou with her crutch (A/N: Ouch... that gotta hurt O.o) so that the boy had to run few more steps down. "Don't worry, I have Yuki-chii with me!" the indigo-haired girl said, even though her younger sister was nowhere to be seen. The gray-haired boy decided to leave the indigo-haired girl, since it was useless to argue with her. He walked few steps down and wanted to go to where Umeki was, but suddenly the brown-haired girl appeared before him.

"Ume," Shirou started. Just how much he had missed to see her face. Umeki took a few steps forward, not breaking the gaze they shared. Unbeknownst to them, they slowly walked closer to each other. Closer and closer, Umeki could already feel Shirou's warm breathing on her pale skin. It was perfect, only few more inches and their lips would connect.

Then -

A loud crash was heard followed by a lots of cursing. Shirou immediately turned back, leaving Umeki standing all alone, with her feelings hurt. She watched with teary eyes as the gray-haired boy rushed towards the indigo-haired girl, who had tripped on the stairs. So this was his decision, the indigo-haired girl sighed unhappily. A tear drop ran by her cheek and the girl quickly dried it with her sleeve. What was she thinking about, this was his decision, so she just had to take it. But... Umeki sobbed... it hurt! It really hurt!

"Aiko-chan you okay?" Shirou asked panicked as he tried to help the indigo-haired girl. Aiko sighed after what she made a facepalm and shook her head. This guy was a useless and so dense. "I'm okay, so don't worry about me. Return to her now!" Aiko said with angered tone, but Shirou shook his head not wanting to leave the other girls side. "No, I won't. You might break your leg again."

Aiko bit her lip and tried to hold herself together, but it was too late, the bomb was already set. "FUBUKI SHIROU!" she yelled that it made the gray-haired boy to startle and everyone turned to look at them with confused faces. Even Umeki did so.

"It's only a leg, even if it breaks again, it will heal soon. But," Aiko glared at Shirou with eerie face. "If you break her heart with your stupid actions, it might never heal again, so GO!" Aiko said and smacked Shirou with her crutch making him to run to Umeki. Shirou turned to glance at the indigo-haired girl who smiled at him and then turned to walk to Umeki.

When Umeki saw Shirou walking closer to her, she backed off while shaking her head. Shirou was confused of the girls actions and tried to once more walk towards her, but this time Umeki screamed, "No!" Shirou stopped to that place and looked really hurt, "Why?" he asked. He though she was happy to see him again, since he was really happy to see her, so he thought they felt the same way. And so Umeki was. She was really happy to see him, but the fear of him leaving her again was too strong. She had felt it once and she didn't want to feel it for the second time.

The two of them stood there for a moment, neither of them moving. Shirou stared at the snowy ground, while Umeki was keeping her hands close to her chest as her glance wandered from place to place. Both of them stood there liked stupids, until a voice of steps were heard near them. Suddenly a voice spoke with a sighing tone, "You stupid couple." Aiko sighed as she walked closer to Shirou and Umeki with the help of her crutches.

"Aiko-chan?" Shirou asked, not understanding what did the girl meant with that. Umekis eyes widened as she heard the girls name. She felt like she had heard the name somewhere. When she finally realized, to whom the name belonged to, her eyes widened, "Aiko?" was this person really her teammate?

"Don't worry, Ki-chan. I won't steal him from you. Especially when every second word he talks about is always about you." Aiko smiled and then busted into laughter. "There was one day when he talked only about you." Shirou felt his temperature raising as Umeki turned to him with raising her eyebrow. "I did not do that!" he yelled with his face all red, and this made Umeki to bust into laughter.

She was glad, the boy hadn't changed at all. And if it was Aiko they were talking about, then she had no worries, since that girl seemed to be friends with everyone, but she didn't have crush on anybody. At least she didn't tell if she had one, so Umeki could be sure that the girl didn't like him. When the girls finally stopped laughing, Shirou's face suddenly got serious.

He walked towards Umeki and embraced the girl. Umekis eyes widened in surprise, "Shi-" she wanted to say, but felt something pressing on her lips. When seeing Shirous face before her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They both stood there, enjoying the kiss that connected them. After sometime Shirou had to break the kiss to get some air, and Umeki got a little hurt about it. She didn't want to it to stop. She pressed her hands on her lips, still feeling the warmth of Shirou's lips on them. Shirou smiled at the and embraced her, "Ume, I missed you."

Suddenly a loud applauds were heard from everywhere. Both Umeki and Shirou, felt their faces turning to tomato red. While being so happy about seeing each other again, they had forgot all about the people around them. Both Hakuren and Raimon team members clapped their hands, especially girls. The lovely-dovely couple glanced at each other with their cheeks burning from embarrassment and they laughed.

When the crowd had finally calmed down and all from the Raimon team had finally came out of the caravan, the girls decided to go greet Aiko. "Aiko-chan!" Haruka shouted and waved her hand, with Mikomi, Sekai, Meiko and two new girls whom Aiko didn't recognize following her. "Minna!" the indigo-haired girl said in happiness as she saw her friends coming her way.

"Your leg okay?" Mikomi asked worried as she hugged her. Aiko tied to keep her balance as she hugged her friends and smiled at Mikomi, "Sure, doctor said it will heal soon. It only on got some burn marks." she said as if it was like nothing. Sekai felt a little bad for the girl, "Burn marks that Onii-san gave you," she might not know the girl but she didn't like when someone gave up on her leg just to win a stupid final match. How much courage you need to do that? Aiko smiled at her, telling it was nothing, but Sekai still didn't believe her.

Meiko didn't bother to hug Aiko, she just gave her a smack on her back and Aiko answered, doing the same thing. Then she glanced at the two new girls, whom she didn't know by names, but their appearance seemed to be rather familiar to her. One of them had a shoulder lenghted messy hair. Her eyes were green colored, but they couldn't seen since she was wearing sunglasses. Aiko chuckled, who would wear sunglasses in the middle of a winter?

"This is Kyukku Kiyama, she joined the team not long after you left." Haruka explained as she introduced the girl. Mikomi then turned to Kyukku, wanting to introduce Aiko, "As she's..." Mikomi started but Kyukku cut her off with her words.

"Okazaki Aiko, Am I right?" the sunglasses girl asked, glancing at Aiko. She was wearing black tight shirt and white jeans. Aiko smirked, the girl hadn't changed at all.

"You got it right Kyu-tan." the indigo haired girl said, and not it was Kyukkus turn to smirk. It had been a long time since she last time saw the indigo-haired girl. The other girls couldn't believe their eyes. Did these two know each other?

"You know each other?" Meiko asked, in not so surprised tone. It's not like she cared about their connections, but since the other girls weren't able to ask the question, it meant that she had to do it. Aiko and Kyukku glanced at each other and busted into laughter. "Sure we know each other," Aiko said while drying her wet eyes, "and I know her too, right Mai-hii?" Aiko asked from the girl with black hair which was tied up on a ponytail and her skin was pale.

The girl smiled and opened her mouth to speak, "Sure I know you Ai-chan. It's nice to see you again." she smirked and hugged Aiko. The indigo-haired girl wanted to hug her back and for a moment she forgot that she still had her leg on plaster cast. She almost lost her balance, but suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and helped her back to balance.

"Nee-san please be careful!" yelled a voice that was similar to Aiko's but still there was something different. Everyone turned and saw Yukiko, Aiko's younger sister standing before them.

"Yo, Baka Kyu, Baka Mai... How are you two?" she smiled and everyone sweat dropped. If they didn't have known the girl better they would probably be really mad at her for calling them idiot, but since it was Yukiko they were talking about it was a total different story. Yukiko had always had the habit to put 'Baka' at the beginning of everyone's name. The only person they knew she didn't call an idiot was her own sister.

Haruka, Meiko, Sekai and Mikomi stared as the twins chatted happily with Kyukku and Mai, and wondered just how many people did the twin girls know. Even before joining the Raimon team they had known Endou, since he was their neighbor and also they knew Kidou since they were transfer students from Teikoku. Now it seemed that they knew these two as well as the Hakuren teams captain. The girls glanced at each other with a sweat drop. Was there actually someone they didn't know.

"AIKO-CHAN!" yelled a happy voice and two arms grabbed Aiko from her hips. This made the girl to startle and she raised her hands up, and was now standing with only her one foot. The girl of course lost her balance immediately, and was falling when hands grabbed her from both sides. "Aiko-chan, you're clumsy as ever," the person smirked as she helped the girl up together with another person.

Aiko turned to the person who were behind her, and her face suddenly widened into a smile, "Hana-chan," she said happy to the girl before her who had shoulder lenghted blond hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin. Seishida Hanaka smiled as she could finally meet her best friend, whom she hadn't seen for years. Then she glanced at her older brother and Aiko did the same.

"Sawada-kun," she said and the red-haired boy with brown eyes and pale skin, like his sisters, smirked. Yukiko smirked, so many friends coming here would definitely cheer up her older sister, who couldn't play soccer for weeks. Still, she was curious why they were there. She could understand why Mai and Kyukku where there, since they had joined the raimon, but why even the Seishida siblings.

"What brings you here?" the copper-eyed girl asked, which made Hanaka and Sawada to glance at each other. Then they sighed. "You know, our school was also destroyed by the aliens," the said with sour voice. Yukiko and Aiko gasped, not them too! Then they glanced at each other with sad faces. "We're sorry," they said, though there was nothing really to apologize, after all it was only a school.

Pika, who had been watching the twins closely behind Meiko, felt that something wasn't okay with them. There was a lot deeper meaning by their words that just an apology. It like they were hiding something, but it was still early to tell Meiko about this, she needed to investigate them more.

"No, actually I'm pretty sure that she didn't come here because of that," Sawada laughed, referring she to his younger sister. "After all she only wanted to see that green-haired boy again." he joked which made Hanaka to turn red from anger. She didn't like when he teased her, it really annoyed her. Then Hanaka glanced at a certain blue-haired girl with glasses and smirked. Finally even for once, she could come up with a come back.

"And you're here only so that you could be with Otonashi-san," the blond-haired girl smirked and crossed her hands proudly, as she knew she was finally able to defeat her older brother. Sawada glanced at the blue-haired girl and a light crimson appeared on his cheeks, but then his vein started to pop. "You stupid little witch," he said, trying to act angry, and started to tickle her. Hanaka first yelled at him angrily, but then she couldn't stand the tickles anymore and busted into laughter.

Everyone watched as the siblings kept battling with each other with a laughing faces. How nice to have a sibling about their own age. Yukiko and Aiko knew what it meant and they really enjoyed for being there for each other. Suddenly a loud scream was heard and Hanaka and Sawada stopped, and together with everyone turned to where the scream had came from.

"Onii-chan you stupid. Because you played games till night, you slept in and now were late." was heard a girls yelling voice as a girl with long strait snow white hair and the same colored eyes appeared from behind the school building and started to ran the stone stairs down.

"No Yuki-chan, it your fault for not waking me up." answered a male with, with anger and sleepiness in his stone. Suddenly a boy with short and spiky jet black hair and snow white eyes appeared. The two of them seemed to be in hurry for something. The girl looked up at her brother and at the same time tried to get the stairs down, while shouting at him.

"Don't you blame this on me-" she yelled her vein popping, but not watching before wasn't a really good idea. The snow white haired girl, missed a step and felled down the few others that were left. She ended up with her face covered by snow, "Ata ta ta..." she continued saying while dusting the snow from her clothes and tried to get up, but her leg slipped since there was ice underneath her.

"You okay?" she heard a voice asking, and when she raised her face up a brown-haired boy with black-eyes was standing before her reaching his hand towards her. The snow white-haired girl blushed and reached her hand towards him, but suddenly and arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. It seemed that the jet black-haired boy had made his way down too.

He kept glaring at the brown-haired boy, who just smiled at him, "Idiot," he hmph-ed and walked away from him while still keeping hold of his sisters wrist, forcing her to come with him. Everyone in the raimon wondered who these two were, but it seemed that the Okazaki twins and everyone from Hakuren new them. Aiko walked towards them, slowly by using her crutches since she didn't want to fall down or anything.

"Yuki-chan, Yuu-kun! You're finally here," she yelled happily while waving one of her crutches. The two of them glanced at Aiko and walked to her, not wanting her to walk more with that plaster cast she had. The boy dragged the year younger girl with him, but when they arrived where Aiko was standing, he finally let go of it. The girl immediately massaged her wrist, since he had hold it so thight that no blood was running on her hand anymore and it was all numb.

"Minna," Aiko turned to everyone else and intorudused the person standing next to her, "This is," she started while poiting at the girl who was standing next to her. The snow white-haired girl took a step forward.

"Yuki Aoi, first year student in Hakuren. Position Midfielder." she smiled and said hi to everyone. Then she glanced at the boy and he tsk-ed, after what took a step forward. "Yuuya Aoi, secone year student in Hakuren. Position, goalkeeper and forwards. Nice to meet you all." he grinned and glanced at Aiko who nodded happily.

With these two, the last missing persons had arrived at everyone started to chat happily. Yuki and Yuuya desided to stay with Aiko and Yukiko, while even Hanaka and Sawada walked to them, to greet the Aoi siblings. Not long after that even Shirou and Atsuya made their way to the trio of siblings. The siblings chatted happily and laughed every now and them.

Yukiko glanced at her older sister and smiled, she was worried about her since the girl had lost her smile ever since that day, but it seemed that she was finally able to enjoy herself and laugh freely.

Haruka, Meiko, Mikomi and Sekai watched the siblings chatting happily and were amazed by how the indigo-haired girls new so much people. Soon Umeki joined them and they all smiled. Umeki stared at Shirou with calm eyes, really, they boy hadn't changed at all. He still was the same old Shirou.

Haruka too was staring at one of the guys standing there, but her eyes weren't locked on Shirou, they were locked on Atsuya. She watched the everyone expression the boy made, and something made her not to wanting to break the gaze. Suddenly Atsuya moved and glanced at her, and when his gray-colored eyes met up with her, the girl blushed hard an quickly turned away from him. No way, did he realize she had been staring at him?

"Really that's one quarted of siblings," Meiko joked and everyone had to agree with her. Sekai though, didnt' seem to be so happy about it. "What do you mean only guarted of siblings? There are other ones too." she crossed her hands and tapped her leg on the ground. Everyone sweat dropped, of course she was mad since she too had a sibling here.

"It's because your bother ditched us," the blue and red eyed girl joked. She new it wasn't true, but it was really fun to joke with people.

"He didn't not, he's just sleeping in side the caravan," Sekai pursued her lips in anger. Why everyone had to joke about his brother.

"Who is sleeping in side the caravan?" asked a voice that was a little too familiar to Sekai. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw her brother walking towards them. "Onii-chan! You know, Yuki and Yuuya-kun are here!" she said happily while pointing at the two persons who were laughing together with the other trio of siblings.

"I see." Aphrodi said and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then he glanced at the two and smirked when saw Yuuya grinning at him. The girls - excluding Sekai - watched him with strage eyes.

"Wai-t, you know them?" Mikomi asked already not knowing what to believe or say. Just how many people here know each other. Aphrodi glared at her with the face, as if she was really dence.

"Of course I know them. They're our cousins." the blond-haired boy smirked and everyones jaw dropped. First just friends and now... cousins! The next would probably years ago seperated siblings. Wait, that had already happened. The girls glanced at Kidou and Haruna. So, what would come next, they all sighed.

"But you know, she seems to be rather lost." Aphrodi continued changing the subject while pointing at the red-haired girl, who standing before the caravan, her glance wandering from place to place. The girls glanced at each other and nodded, after that they called for her.

Yoko had just made her way of the caravan. She had suddenly collapsed because of the headache, but Aphrodi had waked her up in no time. Now she was out, but it seemed that she had missed something really important. The girls wandered in the people before her, seaching for a someone she knew, but the headache was still so strong that she couldn't separate Raimon players from the other team players.

"Kimi-chan, over here!" she heard a voice calling her, and saw Haruka waving at her while Mikomi, Umeki, Meiko and Sekai together with Aphrodi stood next to her. The red-haired girl ran towards them and when coming to them, everyone wondered where had they lost her. Yoko explained the whole thing, and they asked if she really was okay.

"Sure sure, it just a little head-" Yoko started, but her eyes widened when she saw a little familiar looking indigo-haired girl surrounded by player from the other school. She wondered if the person was really her, and then she heard the girls name, her wonder was confirmed. Yoko took few steps towards the girl, who was standing with the help of crutches. The girl noticed this and turned to look at the red-haired girl.

"Aiko?"

**-OO-**

The Hakuren and Raimon team didn't know that someone was secretly spying on them. Well, if it wasn't a secret, you couldn't call it spying anymore, right?

"Is this them, Mark?" asked a girl with short chestnut colored hair that had blue highlights. The boy that she had just called by a name smirked and glanced at the few persons that were there, such as Ichinose and Domon. "Sure it's them," he said and glanced at the girl.

"Then why not going there?" asked a boy who had blue goggles on him. He didn't get what was the point of coming to Japan from America, just that they could spy on the team they friends were playing at. They sure had more useful things to do, like training for the FFI.

"It's because that guy from Italy and a girl from Germany aren't still here. When they come, we all go there." Mark said to his friend, Dylan and the other one kept silent. He still didn't get the point of it.

The was another person with them, but she didn't seem to be rather interested about the chat. The girl had long chestnut colored hair which was tied up on a loose bun. Her hair had brick highlights. What she was interested in was the indigo-haired girl, who had was walking with crutches and was smiling happily. A smirk appeared on the girls faces.

"Long time no see, Aiko-chan." she said and followed her friends, who were already leaving, still arguing about their reasons for being here.

* * *

><p>Aiko: Waii! We have our first couple here! *blushes in happiness*<p>

Yukiko: I'm happy for those two. And it seems that there's love blooming between others too *wink wink*

Sakuchii: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just one more guestion since this was really long chaper. Do you prefer short chapters or long ones. Or maybe I should just put both of them? Please tell me!

Yukiko: Just one tip to you readers. Try reading Umekis and Shirou scene, while listening to Shirou's character song Ice road, it really gives the scene a nice mood.

Sakuchii: I did that X)) It was nice :D Also I'm sorry sweet 16writer that I couldn't put your OC's into this chapter. But I can definitely promise that she will appear in next chapter.

Aiko: You sure? *Sakuchii nods her head* Okay that was it for this chapter sorry if it was too long. See you all next time, and please be kind enough to review or this stupid person will get depressed.

~ deshii


	5. Broken Phone and New Enemy!

Sakuchii: BUYA! The fourth chapter is up!

Aiko: Minna, Hope you will enjoy it! ^^

Yukiko: As always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Aiko: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Broken Phone and New Enemy!<strong>

"Aiko?" Yoko asked while walking towards the indigo-haired girl. "You're Okazaki Aiko, right?" she continued asking, and Aiko glanced at her. The red-haired haired girl before her seemed familiar, but where had she seen her?

"Kimi?" Aiko heard the voice of her sister asking. Right, it was her. Aiko smiled and started to walk towards Yoko with the help of the clutches. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Once again, the indigo-haired sisters had turned their world upside down.

"You- You guys know each other?" Haruka asked, with her voice stammering little. Even she, who was Yoko's childhood friend and neighbor, didn't know these two girls. Of course she knew them from the soccer club, but never had she thought that Yoko knew the twin girls.

Aiko and Yoko glanced at each other wondering what answer to them. They thought about the way, to explain things in easiest way, so that everyone would understand them. "Well, it's not like we have met each other." Yoko started and glanced at Aiko, who answered to her with a smiling face. Then she continued what the red-haired girl had started.

"But- I have heard of her from my friends. And if she knows my name, it means she too has heard about us with Yuki-chii." The indigo-haired girl explained. Yoko smiled, how could she not know her when the only person the guys in the sun garden had talked about, was her and her younger sister.

"Okay-" everyone heard Shirou saying little shyly. The air was getting heavy, and everyone was confused so he, as a captain, wanted to lighten up the mood a little. And for that, there was only one thing to do. "How about we go skating?" he suggested, and everyone glanced at him.

It was a great idea, and everyone in the Hakuren agreed with him. The Raimon team thought about it a little, but as most of them wanted to try it, they too decided to go. Soon, everyone was on the ice. Raimon team members borrowed skates from Hakuren school, since they didn't their own ones.

-OO-

"Why isn't that guy answering!" a girl with black hair with a purple stand yelled angrily and she threw her mobile phone at a wall, making it to broke into pieces. Her purple rimmed eyes were burning from anger as she felled on the chair from what she had just stood up, and in anger crossed her arms.

"Imai, calm down a little please," said a female voice as a girl with long hair dark hair, which was tied up in a high bun, walked into the room. The black-haired girl glanced at her with glaring eyes, as the other girl walked to the phone pieces and picked them up. "This is already the tenth phone you broke." she said and threw the pieces into rubbish bin.

"It's not my fault that that guy isn't answering. And Nino, how many times I have told you to call me Kira," Yukira Imai, as her full name was, yelled in frustration at the younger girl Ninomiya Anna who glanced at the black-haired girl with her amber-colored eyes and wondered that how could the usually happy-go-lucky person turn into such a violent one.

She was pretty sure that everyone would, when you haven't been able to get contact with the person you're calling to for over a week already. "I'm sure Kidou-san is just busy right now." Nino said, trying to calm the black-haired girl, though with no succeeds.

"Yeah, but he cannot be so busy that he cannot answer the damned phone!" Yukira yelled in anger, and this made Anna to startle. Why she was so angry over a one phone call. Yukira noticed the amber-eyed girls frighten in her face and calmed down a little. "So- Sorry," she apologized and sighed. This was bad she was losing control to her emotions.

"No it's nothing," Anna shook her head and walked towards Yukira and sat next to her. "But really, what's going on here?" she asked while staring at floor of the room. Yurika glanced at the girl, and noticed that she seemed to be in thoughts. Right, Anna had just come here few days ago. She wasn't there when those guys came.

Yukira sighed and tried to lighten up her mood. She turned her head to Anna and smiled, maybe telling the story to this girl would be good? She wouldn't know before trying. "Okay I tell you everything I know," the black-haired girl said and closed her eyes.

**Flashback – Yukira's POV**

_That day seemed to be just like any normal day, and I was on my way to meet with Genda-kun and Sakuma-kun, when I suddenly noticed them inside Fudou-kuns room. I decided to peek in a little and noticed that the trio wasn't alone. There were two girls with them._

_"So you understand? You have to call Raimon here to have match with them." I heard one of the girls saying. Her hair was ivory-colored but the ends of them were red. Her tone didn't seem to be really kind._

_"I won't listen to your commands." Fudou-kun said with refusing tone and smirked. The girls glanced at each other and grinned. Then they walked to Fudou-kun and whispered something into his ears. I'm not sure what they told him, since they spoke so quiet, but they did something about wanting him in their team._

_Then the girls backed off a little, and the other one of the girls talked. Her hair was reserve of the other ones, with it mostly being bloody red-colored and the ends being ivory-colored._

_"You know, in the end you will do that. It will be as a command from Kageyama." she said with grinning face and glanced at the other girl. Fudou-kun kept his grin on, even after the girl's words. There was no way that Kageyama would listen to them, right? That was at least what I was thinking of._

_"Right, as long as we have his daughter, he will do anything." the red-haired girl said. All of a sudden there was a bright light, and the next moment the girls had disappeared. I'm pretty sure that before disappearing, they said something about considering their suggestion._

**End of Flashback – Normal POV**

"I hope that that asshole is alright," Anna sighed worriedly. Yukira sweat dropped. How could one person be worried and at the same time insult the same person in one sentence. Then she closed her eyes and Anna glanced at her.

"So this is the reason you've been calling to Kidou-san non-stop. You want to warn him, right?" Anna asked and Yukira answered to her with a nod. The dark-haired girl smiled, stood up and searched something from her pockets. Yukira was wondering what she was doing, when the girl took out her mobile phone and gave it to the black-haired girl.

"Here you can use mine," she smiled and placed it on Yukira's open palm. She then walked towards the door and Yukira's eyes followed her and she opened to door. The black-haired girl's mouth was open and she was stunned.

"Just don't break it, or you have to buy me a new one." Anna smiled with threatening face and closed the door, leaving the black-haired girl all stunned in the room.

-OO-

Back to Hakuren, the teens were finally getting on the ice and Haruka wanted to try it too, but found out that it wasn't so easy. When stepping on the ice, the skate started to slide forward, making her balance to break immediately. She tried to get it back by putting her other skate on the ice too, and by waving her hands in the air. This too, didn't have much of an effect it only made things even worse.

She almost felt her head touching the ground, when suddenly two arms grabbed her and helped her up. When opening her eyes, which she had closed because of a panic, she saw a pink-haired boy with gray-colored eyes glaring at her.

"My god, be careful or you'll end up in hospital." he said rudely while looking away from her. Haruka didn't know what to say, the boy's words were rude, but he was holding her tightly as if not wanting her to get hurt. She started to giggle and Atsuya yelled at her, but she couldn't stop. In the end he agreed to teach her how to skate.

Everyone in the Raimon seemed to have little problems how to skate, but the Hakuren players helped them. Yuki was teaching Ichinose and the brown haired guy was receiving a deathly glare from Yuuya, who was helping Fuyuka, a new manager they had met. Sawada, who wasn't on the ice for the first time was teaching Haruna, while Hanaka together with Yukiko and Sekai we're helping Mikomi, Kyukku and Mai. Meiko was just skating alone, though the thought of helping Kazemaru, who was falling on the ice countless of times had crossed her mind. She sighed and with quick turn skated to him and stopped, reaching her hand towards him.

Kazemaru smiled and took her hand, and Meiko pulled him up, with not so good results. The teal-haired boy ended up losing balance again and instead of falling back, he felled forward. Of course, this made Meiko to lose her balance, and they both felled on the ice, Kazemaru on top of Meiko.

Kazemaru shook his head and when opening his eyes, they met with Meiko's blue-red colored ones. They kept staring at each other, not noticing they were drawing closer to each other. Only after Kazemaru blinked his eyes, he realized what he was doing and quickly stood up, while apologizing to Meiko. The girl too stood up telling it was nothing. She smiled, but her face showed that she was little disappointed. In the end, she still offered to help him.

Yoko was having fun by herself. She skated from here to there, helping everyone a little, but not really sticking up with anyone. It was a long time since she last time had been on ice, and she wanted to enjoy the little freedom she had. It was really enjoying, to feel the wind blowing on her face making her hair to float in the air. Later on, when the other girls were a little better at skating, Yukiko came to keep her a company.

Aphrodi was skating together with Shirou, and Kyukku stared at the blond-haired boy. Her first expression of him hadn't been the best one, but now she couldn't get her eyes of him. There was something in the blond-haired boy who kept smiling as he talked with the gray-haired boy. If Meiko had been with her, she would probably call her insane, since the girl seemed to hate him more than anything in the world. When Meiko had told this to her, the other girls had just shrugged, telling she had never swam on the same water as him, meaning their communication wasn't one of the best ones.

Another person too was staring at Aphrodi and Shirou as the boys continued skating while chatting. Umeki who was standing on the ground next to the ice-ground, couldn't get her eyes off of her now-called boyfriend. Aiko who was standing next to Umeki smirked.

"Don't you want go there and be with him?" she asked and Umeki immediately turned her head to the indigo-haired girl. Her mouth opened a little, as if she was ready to say something, but then she closed it. After that the brown-haired girl sighed.

"No, I've never been a good skater. I like it better on the ground." Umeki said, half of it being true half of it being a lie. Aiko didn't understand why the girl was hesitating, if she would have a chance like this, she would be really happy about it. Then the indigo-haired girl turned her gaze at her younger sister and Yoko who were skating together.

There had been one question in Umeki's mind since she had met her again, but she wasn't sure if she should ask it. It felt kind of childish asking that question after hearing Aiko's words, and confirming Shirou's love for her, but she really wanted to hear it from the girl's mouth.

"A- Aiko?" Umeki stammered, still not sure if she should really do this. The indigo-haired girl turned her head to Umeki and smiled gently. The brown-haired girl felt her blood temperature raising and turned away from the Aiko. "Do- you like Shirou?" she finally managed to ask.

Aiko's eyes widened for a moment, but then she burst into laughter. "No I don't. He's just a childhood friend." Aiko said while drying her wet eyes. Umeki turned to her with a smile, she seemed to be relieved. Aiko's face suddenly got serious and she glanced at Shirou.

"He's a really good guy, so be aware of rivals." Aiko said her voice death serious. Umeki almost jumped from her words, but when she saw the indigo-haired girl winking her eye, she realized she had been played. The brown-haired girl sighed closing her eyes and when opening then she turned them at Aiko, who was once again staring at the ice-ground. There was another question in her mind, so she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Is there someone you like?" Umeki had always wanted to ask this question, since Aiko seemed to be close with every boy in the team, but it looked like she didn't have any deep feelings for anyone of them. Her question made Aiko's eyes to widen up and her mouth opened a little. After sometime she calmed down and smiled while closing her eyes.

"I have one. But right now we cannot be together, even if we both wanted it." Aiko said with calm and sweet voice, but Umeki could hear a tone of sadness on her shivering voice. If she understood her words right, it meant that the boy wasn't from this team. A light smile appeared on Umeki's face. She really wanted to see the person who could make this always so social and happy girl blush and make her lost in words. That would surely be fun.

"It's also the reason why I envy you." Aiko said while turning her eyes to Umeki. The smile that the brown-haired girl had had, faded away. She was right, for not able to be together with the person you love wasn't easy. Umeki knew it very well, since she too had been separated from Shirou for over six years already.

Umeki was about to glance at Shirou, when a sudden light appeared making her to cover her eyes. Screams were heard from everywhere and when the light disappeared, the Gemini Storm was standing before them, with Reize at the front, while Bunny and Vanilla were standing on the both sides of him.

Aiko made quick movement with her crutches, walking towards the players, but when she stepped on the ice they couldn't hold her up and she felled on her back. Because she had picked up a little speed, it made her to slide on the ice, all the way to Reize. Before she knew, she was lying on the ice right in front of the green-haired boy with her eyes terrified.

Hanaka was screaming from excitement, while the others were glaring at the green-haired boy. Yoko sweat dropped from the blond-haired girl's reaction, but then turned her stare to the familiar childhood friend of her. Reize kept glancing at the players on the ice, and smiled when he saw a person grinning at him, as if telling it was the time.

"Raimon Eleven, I challenge you to a match." he said, and Endou together with other had no other choice but to agree, since it would mean that Hakuren would be destroyed. They thought a lot about who would play and since Hakuren players wanted to participate on the match too, the player list ended up with these people.

Sawada and Atsuya were as the two top, followed by Yuki, Mai, Kidou and Ichinose who were midfielders. Shirou, Kazemaru, Touko and Domon were chosen to be defenders, while Endou was the goalkeeper. With in half hour the match could finally start.

It was Raimon's kick off and Sawada kicked the ball to Atsuya, after what the match finally started. It started rather good, and even if the team had new members, like Atsuya, Shirou and Yuki, they seemed to be able to communicate with others.

The match continued really good, well Gemini was able to get the first point, but soon Sawada was able to make goal with his Fire Crash and tied up. After that Raimon was holding the game, as their defense had strengthened up with Shirou on the ground. His Snow Angel was effective, and he then passed the ball to Yuki, who dribbled with it and passed the ball to Atsuya. The boy used his Eternal Blizzard, which went in and Raimon was now leading two - one.

The Raimon, or even Gemini had never realized that they were watched by strangers. It was the same persons for little while ago, but it seemed that there were more of them now.

"It seems it has started," Mark said as he saw Atsuya making the second goal with his hissatsu. Two girls stood next to him and they too were concentrating on the game. Only the boy with blue goggles wasn't in the mood for that.

"Gosh, why are we doing this stupid thing?" he yelled and the girls hissed at him, telling him to shut up his whining. They talked something about the Raimon team not being half a bad, and Mark answered to them with a nod. If they were bad, why had he brought them to Japan?

"Minna! Ciao!" they all suddenly heard a voice calling and turned to the caller. It was a brown haired boy who was wearing a blue colored playing suit. He was waving his hand as he ran towards them, followed by someone.

"Finally," Mark said and walked to greet the Italian team captain Fideo Aldena. The girl's glanced at each other and nodded after what they followed Mark who was wondering why Fideo was so late.

"Scusa. There were some problems at the airport." Fideo apologized and then glanced at the girls. He smiled and reached his hand to greet them. The girl's smiled and shook hands with him. Then Fideo turned this head, to say something to his companions.

"Why don't you guys greet them too?" he asked and four girls glanced at each other and sighed. They were still wondering why he had brought them to this cold place, when sun was burning hot in Italy. The one with orange-colored hair until her waist and with a pink-colored headband was the first one to greet them. Few of her hairs were down from her headband at the side, and her calm eyes were light blue colored.

The brown-haired girl's greeted her and then the other three girls followed the first ones example. The youngest one of them had her black-colored hair tied up on a pony tail in the right side of her head and her eyes were green colored.

Another one on of had waist length indigo-colored and hot pink colored eyes. Her skin was fair-colored. The last, but not least one – since she was the oldest one – had pink-colored hair tied up on a pony tail and violet-colored eyes. She was the last one to greet the girls. When they thought they had greeted the last person, suddenly a girl in black colored blazer appeared, apologizing for being late.

The girl then introduced herself, telling she was from the Germanys national team Brocken Bogue. Everyone greeted her, and Mark told that everyone were finally here. Suddenly they heard the whistle of the match ending and turned to look how the match ended up.

Not much to their surprise, Raimon won four to one. I meant they had managed to make two more goals while they had been greeting each other. Fideo was glancing at the players on the team, and his eyes widened when he saw two indigo-haired girls with in the Raimon team.

"Okazaki's?" he asked, not believing that he would see these to again. Mark smiled and said that the girl's hadn't changed at all. Fideo had to agree on this, and then with others agreement they left the Raimon team alone.

-OO-

Reize couldn't believe this humiliation. He had just lost to a mere human team with three point difference. How could he ever face the master rank team captains now? He didn't have to think about that for a long, because CR was next to him in no time.

"So how was the game?" she asked suddenly appearing next to him. Reize startled from the sudden appearance and backed off. He really hated when she did that. CR kept her glance at him, raising her eyebrow since he didn't answer to her question. Reize sighed.

"I lost. So everything is over now." he said unhappily and the white-haired girl just kept nodding her head, as if she was some kind of therapist who listened to people problems. After Reize had said everything her wanted, CR smacked him at the back.

"Don't worry! I won't allow that to happen." she laughed happily and Reize wondered was she serious or just playing with him. In no time XP came too, and before he knew, all the master rank team captains were there. The gather of the captains meant that something was happening, and this time wasn't exception. It seemed that Gran had something he wanted to say.

"Guys, we will have new teammate." he said happily and turned his head, telling a person to come and introduce herself to others. The girl's eyes were black colored, and matched well with her silver-colored waist length hair. Her skin was very pale colored.

"I'm Ice, nice to meet you all." the girl said, and glanced at all the others in the room. CR and XP didn't get a really good feeling from her. First of all, she looked kind of familiar, but they couldn't remember where they had seen them. Secondly she was big threat CR since the girl had been the only girl captain, but now there were two of them.

"She's the new team's captain, right?" XP asked, as she noticed a black captain-band on Ice's arm. Gran nodded telling she was the fifth master rank team's 'The Hunters' captain. CR kept glaring at the new captain, as Burn and Gazel walked to her. The red haired boy whispered something to CR's ears and after nodding and excusing themselves, the trio followed by XP left Ice with Gran and Reize.

Ice watched closely the girls going and grinned, "I will find out the truth, Crystal." She said with darkened face and then turned to talk with Gran and Reize having complete change of mood.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter *bows*<p>

Aiko: I don't know what to say... WHAT'S WITH THE TITTLE!

Sakuchii: Nothing much... But I'm really happy! :3 It's only the fourth chapter, but I have introduced all OC's I have ^^

Yukiko: It's good... Not like in P&P...

Sakuchii: Okay, just one thing to inform. You have to wait for the next chapter a little longer, since I will be in Bulgia for a week.

Aiko: Why?

Sakuchii: *sweat drop* Holiday trip... So I don't have a computer there, and I won't be able to upload anything for a week.

Yukiko: So, even with this, hope that you will be waiting for the next chapter. Also I really hope what you will review on this chapter.

Sakuchii: Also sorry if some of the Chara's were OOC... Couldn't do anything about that DX

All three: See you Soon!

~ deshii


	6. The Plan, Yuuka and Suzuki Twins

Sakuchii: WooT! Finally done with this! I'm so happy.

CR: Sorry guys that it took so long to upload this. Sakuchii's school has finally started and now she's able to upload only one chapter in week.

XP: And not only one chapter. It's ONE chapter to only ONE story... And this is our first update.

Sakuchii: Yep, my first update since school started! KORYA! Btw, what are you two doing here? Where's Aiko and Yukiko?

CR: Hmph. Since this chapter is all about aliens, it's only natural that we two are here instead of those two.

XP: So let's continue~ Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

CR: Enjoy the chapter! ~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Plan, Yuuka and Suzuki Twins<strong>

The meeting room for Aliea Gakuens master rank to team captains was filled with death silence as the three captains who were currently in the room stared at each other. Finally Gran, who had light light shining at him opened his mouth to speak. "So, Epsilon has lost, huh?"

Gazel and Burn glanced at his with serious faces and suddenly a new light appeared. It was purple colored and two persons were standing on it. One of them had ivory-colored hair tied up on a blue ribbon. Her hair tips where red colored the same as her eyes were. The other one had her colors reversed, her hair being red and eyes ivory. She had tied up her hair so that it looked a flame.

"This means that it's time for us to take the action." CR smirked at the boy's in the room. Suddenly yet another one light flashed and Ice appeared. With her present, all the captains had finally gathered. Gran glanced at everyone waiting for them to say something.

"So..." XP said and everyone turned to look at the duo. CR smirked, "Gazel will first have a match with them, and then it's our time to have some fun with Raimon." the girl said and everyone agreed with her plan. Everyone expect Ice, who didn't like that she had been left out. As she was the newest member everyone looked down on her, and she didn't like it.

"What about me? I want to fight against them too." she protested. The boy's glanced at her and CR hissed. She didn't like the new girl since her post as the only girl captain was now taken. Gran closed his eyes and smirked, it was fun to watch the girls fighting. "Let's go with CR's plan. After that you can have fun with Raimon." he said and Ice smirked while CR's face turned into cold glare.

Then Gazel, Burn and CR together with XP left the room while Ice and Gran were left there. The girl glanced at the red haired boy who had the most highest status from all of them and he answered to her glance with a mysterious smile.

"You want to reveal their secret?" he asked with a wicked smirk on his face and Ice's eyes widened. Then she smirked and sighed, "Sure, that's my plan." she said and Gran smiled. He was about to leave the room but said something before disappearing.

"I'll be waiting for that." he said and Ice smiled. Then she too disappeared leaving the room empty.

**-OO-  
><strong>  
>Usagi was moving anxiously around the room as she didn't know what to expect. Something not so good had just happened and now, the feared captain was coming. Vanilla had gone to inform her about the thing, and now you could only wait and slowly pray that CR was in good mood.<p>

For Usagi's unluck CR was in the worst mood she had ever been in and these bad news only made her day even worse. "What did you say?" CR asked with not believing her own ears as Vanilla came to tell her about the missing Yuuka. Vanilla jumped back in fear and repeated her words once again.

"I said that we lost the sight of Gouenji Yuuka." the girl said and CR turned to her with a dark face. Her eyes were burning from anger as she stomped into the room where the mention person was supposed to be. When she entered the room only Usagi was there. The green haired girl stood up from seat that she was sitting on and bowed as the ivory haired girl dashed into the room.

"Where is she?" CR asked dark aura surrounding her completely and it made both Usagi and Vanilla who had followed her to jump in startle. The girls surely was is bad mood. Usagi started to mumble something, but after CR's yell she finally got herself together.

"I lost her when we were in the city." the girl explained everything to the angered captain. CR's eyes widened in shock. Did she just said that they were in the city? "Why in the world you let her out of the room?"

Usagi's eyes started to water as she felt CR's pressure driving into her. The girl was really scary when she got angry. "But..." she started with shivering voice. "The girl wanted to get out of her room, so I took her too the city. When we were there, I suddenly lost the sight of her." Usagi told and CR's face got even more darken.

Just when both Usagi and Vanilla were expecting for CR to start yelling XP walked into the room with the most happiest face that anyone could have. "Yo, minna! How are you?" she asked and patted CR on her shoulder. The ivory-haired girl calmed down immediately and sighed. She glanced at the red-haired girl with thankful face and XP just winked her eye.

Then CR turned to Usagi and Vanilla. "I forgive you this time, but if something is to happen to Hinata, you two will be punished." she said as she exited the room while XP made sure to follow her. Usagi and Vanilla kept their faces serious all the time that the master rank team captain was in the room, but when her presence was gone they sighed of relieve. It was always to hard to talk to those two.

"It's good that she believed it. I don't know what would have happened if we had told the truth." Vanilla smiled, and Usagi glanced at her with light smile. Yuuka was now okay, but they still had someone else as their hostage. The daughter of Kageyama, Hinata.

The duo had never noticed that there had been a dark shadow following them all this time. Only when the mentioned person started to speak, they finally realized it. "You mean the truth that you two helped Yuuka to escape?"

Usagi's and Vanilla's eyes widened as they saw Ice, one of the five master rank teams captains walking towards them. The silver-haired captain stared at the two girls with a mysterious smile on her face. "Am I right?" she asked following her last sentence and the girls nodded in union. She told them to tell her everything about their plan and the girls found it better to just listen to her commands. And so they told her everything that they had planned.

**-OO- **

"Thanks XP I don't know what would I have done with out you. I was about to lose myself again, wasn't I?" CR said as she massaged her forehead after a loud sigh. She didn't like the feeling she was having, and sometime felt that something or someone was taking the control of her body. She was able to block it, but lately the force was getting more and more stronger, making her almost impossible to block it.

"No worries. That's the reason I'm here for you, Onee-sama." XP answered with a wide smile. She was getting really worried about the other girls, since she had started to act strangely. It was like she had to personalities living inside her, and she was battling to keep them under control.

CR glanced angrily at the red-haired girl. "Please stop calling me Onee-sama. I hate when you do that." she said and XP pursed her lips. It was unusual for her to do something like that, and thus a light smile appeared on the ivory-haired girls face.

"Only after you stop calling me XP. I feel like I was a computer program or something." XP said while crossing her arms. This made the ivory-haired captain to giggle and after a moment both of them were laughing their asses off.

"Okay Okay. Then what we're going to do know Pl-" CR was laughing while drying her eyes. She was cut suddenly as four small arms wrapped around her.

"Cry-neesan, Pol-neesan" two mouths yelled at the same time and CR lost her balance. Her mouth dropped down as she saw two kids around six years smiling at her with those baby faces of them. One of them was a girl, and she had snow-white hair and smoky black eyes. Her skin was pale as snow yet her lips were red as roses (A/N: No, not taken from snow white XD)

The other one was boy and his hair was too snow-white colored but it had one jet black hair tress popping above his head. His skin was level darken than the girls and his lips weren't so red as her. The kids let go of the ivory-haired girl and laughed.

"Masato, Midori? What are you two doing here, when you're supposed to be in your own room?" XP asked and the kids backed off in startle. The girls eyes started to water and when the boy noticed this, he stood up for her.

"Don't blame Mako-chan on this! It was my idea!" he projected his younger sister. CR and XP glanced at each other wondering what he was talking about. They weren't blaming them about anything. "I..." the girls turned at the kids as they heard a shivering female voice speaking.

"I just wanted to look around this place. It's really boring to in your room all the day doing nothing." the snow-white haired female sobbed between her breaths. The older girls still kept staring at each other not knowing what to say. They weren't angry at them at all.

Masato once again stood up before his younger sister. "I already said that don't blame Mako-chan on this. This was my i..." he explained but in the middle of it he started to cough and collapsed on the floor. The trio of girls immediately ran to him and kneeled before the boy who was now coughing blood.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" Midori yelled worriedly while shaking her brothers shoulder. Soon she too had and attack as she felt strong pain in her stomach. The girl closed her eyes and placed one of her hands on her stomach and the other one on her mouth.

"Midori, NO!" CR yelled as she reached her hand towards the snow-white haired girl, but it was too late. The ivory-haired girl saw as slowly Midori's pale hand turned red because of the blood. The floor had now a lake of blood as Midori vomited. Big tear drops formed into the corners of her eyes as blood started to drip between her hands.

"Onee-san!" she cried as her whole face was covered in blood. CR too the girl in her arms while XP took the coughing Masato and they took the kids into their room. Both of the kids started bawling like little babies and lied their heads on the girls shoulders.

CR and XP tried to calm the kids by carefully patting their heads. When arriving at the room CR and XP lowered Masato and Midori on their beds. XP immediately gave Masato his medicine and the boy finally stopped coughing. Midori took her medicine and the bleeding together with the stomach ache stopped.

CR sighed as she looked at the two kids, "I know it must be hard for you two to stay in your rooms doing nothing, but you have to understand that it's for your own best." she said and caressed Midori's head. Then she glanced at XP who closed her eyes.

"Please bear this just a little more. We will surely cure you two." she said while smiling at Masato who stared at her with grumpy face and teary eyes. "But you have to promise us that you won't leave the room with out permission, okay?" she continued, and the snow-white haired boy blushed hard. He then turned away from her and hissed something what XP took as a yes.

"Everything will surely be alright." CR said softly as she stood up and walked towards the door and turned back to the kids. She smiled at them while saying bye to them. The kids answered with a silent bye.

"I hope that they'll be okay." XP sighed when they had closed the door. CR glanced at her team mate and too sighed. "This is the only thing we can do for them. After all they're just like we are." she smiled sadly and XP hugged her teams captain.

"Look, we have here someone who loves incest." they suddenly heard a male voice joking. When the girls turned around, they saw Burn and Gazel walking towards them. Burn as always had that wicked smile on his face. XP stared him with burning eyes.

"What do you want, tulip head?" she asked while walking before CR, who seemed be rather confused in the whole situation. Gazel as always, decided not to participate in their stupid game of hatred. "Not particular. Just wondering what my fellow captain mate is doing." Burn said while glancing at CR who bushed immediately and turned away from him. XP didn't like this and she kept staring at him with murderous face.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her shoulder and Gazel appeared just before her. "Wha-?" she asked her face red as tomato as she backed off in startle. The icy blue haired boy glanced at her and then put his hand on her shoulder. "You're bleeding." He said and painted his fingers red as he touched the blood.

"No, actually it's the Suzuki twins." CR said as she glanced at the blood stain on her shirt that covered the left side of her shoulder. The boy's glanced at each other and then turned at back to the girls. "They were outside the room?" Burn asked not really understand what was the ivory-haired girl pointing at.

XP's face darked as she nodded. "And they both had an attack." she said. The boy's eyes widened and then they turned away from the girls. It was hard situation for all of them. To Burn and Gazel it was because the mentioned kids were also part of their Sun Garden group. They were the youngest one in the group but also the only ones who were really sick.

To CR and XP it was hard situation because they loved the kids as their own siblings. They reminded the girls about their own childhood and they cared about them much. The fact that Midori's and Masato's parents had abandoned them because they didn't have enough money to cure their kids illness was the things they hated the most. The took care of the sick kids and loved them as part of their own family, which they had lost.

"M- Maybe we should get something to eat?" Burn suddenly asked trying to lighten up the mood. He hated this kind of moments the most. The other trio glanced at each other and smiled. Then they all four started to walk towards the kitchen.

What they didn't know was a lonely person was walking on the same hallway just one floor above them. Ice had just completed listening to Usagi's and Vanilla's story and her face was on turned into a wicked grin."I'm one step closer to reveal your true nature, Crystal." she laughed as she entered her own room.

**-OO-**

A dark figure jumped from the second floor window of a big mansion. The person landed safely and then started running towards the exit of the big house. No one seemed to be at home, and the person opened the gate and walked outside. Then it started to run towards the road.

That person never saw the yellow-blue colored caravan that was heading towards her.

**-OO-**

Inazuma Caravan was just heading towards the Shin Teikoku Gakuen and the driver suddenly stopped the car. Everyone looked around in surprise and confusion when Hitomiko got out of the car to check what was happening. Endou was too curious to wait inside the caravan so he got outside and many others followed him.

Yomi didn't bother to follow the others, instead Pika went with them. She closed her eyes and listened others yelling and shouting. It seemed that it was nothing good and the girls screamed like they had just seen a ghost or something. Then Pika came back with darkened face and Meiko opened her eyes as she felt the ghost presence.

"What's going on there?" the black-haired girl asked and Pika gulped once thinking if she really should be saying it. Meiko kept waiting for the answer and the poor ghost who was wearing a kimono couldn't do anything but to finally answer the question. The answer wasn't one of the best ones, though.

"We just drove over a girl."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now... I kinda fell that I let you guys down with this chapter since it's short... and I FINALLY updated after all this time...<p>

XP: So much blood...

CR: Finally in next chapter the Raimon Eleven is arriving at the Shin Teikoku Gakuen. (Totally ignoring Sakuchii)

XP: And we're able to find more about the girl that got driven over by Raimon.

CR: What does Ice want with that Crystal person? Can you already guess who she is?

XP: See you all next time (but not really soon...) and please don't forget to review!

Sakuchii: I still feel that there's something off with this chapter.

~ deshii


	7. Strangers, Threat and Pika

Sakuchii: FINALLYY! It's been so long since I have updated this!

Aiko: And it seems that we're halfway done here!

Yukiko: ... So it seems ...

Aiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Strangers, Threat and Pika <strong>

Meiko and Haruka waited behind the door and the latter girl was walking anxiously in the hallway. Hours had passed since they had brought in the injured girl, but no one had still stepped out of the room.

Finally just as Meiko was about to stood up to calm Haruka down the door opened and a girl with long, dark hair tied up on a high bun with with straight bangs and amber colored eyes stepped out of the room. "How is she?" Haruka asked worried and the girl before her kept silent for a moment. Then a wide smile appeared on her face.

"She's just fine. It seems that the car didn't hit her as she has no injures in her body. She probably just fainted due to a great shock." Ninomiya Anna told to the two Raimon members.

She then glanced at the two girls who sighed of relieve and raised her eyebrow. When the Raimon team had arrived to Shin Teikoku with their Caravan, as the first thing they had asked to take look at the girl who seemed to be uncounsious. These two girls had followed her while the others had met up with Fudou. "What exactly is this team of yours, Kidou-san?" the girl thought. All of a sudden she felt something hard hitting her shoulder and she jumped up in startle. When Anna turned around she saw Yukira smiling at her.

The purple haired girl smiled at Anna and then took a step ahead while turning to the duo. "You two are from Raimon, am I right?" she asked and continued when the two girls nodded, "Do you any any indigo haired twins in your team?"

"You mean the Okazaki's?" Haruka asked. Yurika nodded and then asked if Haruka or Meiko would know where the two of where. She really would like to meet them. "I afraid that they are in the hospital at the moment. Aiko wanted to check her leg if she could finally get ride of her cast and crutches." Meiko answered while placing her arms behind her head and laying on them.

Yurika's smile faided away and she sighed. This was so typical of the twins. Even when they were so close, they still seemed to be so faraway. Anna noticed that something wasn't right and quickly suggested to do where everyone else were. The girls agreed and followed her.

...

What the trio, or even Meiko herself didn't notice was the angry looking ghost Pika, who looked as if it was ready to kill everyone. "I hate liars!" she yelled frustrated and then followed her master while mumbling out curses. She would clean up this all mess. She would surely reveal their secret and find out the truth behind that eerie aura.

**-OO-**

"So, there's no other way but to have a match with them?" Umeki asked from Mikomi, Sawada and Yuuya as Kidou kept glaring at the Shin Teikoku captain Fudou Akio. The trio nodded and Umeki sighed. This would surely be a long and painful day. Especially for Kidou who would have to battle against his friends and old team-mates.

**-OO-**

Yoko couldn't stand this at all! She just couldn't! This team, Raimon... It was no longer a normal team... It had turned to... a love birds nest!

The red haired girl sighed as she walked alone in the hallways while trying to calm herself down. The air on the team had changed ever since that accident with Shirou and Umeki. Yoko didn't really want to blame those two, but the truth was the truth. After that thing, it was clearly seen as the others too started to show their feelings that they had been hiding all this time.

The first one that was clrearly seen was Mikomi. After Gouenji had had to leave the team she had been all depressed... probably most depressed one from the team. So yeah, you can imagine her happiness when Gouenji suddenly returned back. Of course with all these mixed feelings inside her, the girl just wentand told that she loves him... and Gouenji replied to her with a yes. That was how Raimon got its second couple.

Thank god the others hadn't been so clearly seen, but you wouldn't notice them unless you were blind. For example the Aoi siblings. Yuki went around while chasing around Ichinose and Yuuya gave the boy deadly glares, but at the same time blushed and stammered when talking to Fuyuka. Sekai on the other hand showed her interest towards the teams second goalkeeper, Tachimukai Yuuki while Haruka was all over Atsuya. Sawada was always seen together with Haruna.

There is more to it too, but the point is probably already clear so let's not stay too long in one place, after all there are those who weren't so lucky.

Hanaka, she hadn't been so cheerful ever since Reize's team had been replaced by Epsilon and her depression grew even stronger when Gazel, Burn and Gran made their appearances. Of course Yoko knew very well that who they were, but she still decided to keep quiet about it. Right now they had more important things to take care of.

The other person who had lost her will completely yet wasn't showing it, was Meiko. Ever since Kazemaru had left the team, Meiko had been acting really strange... at least in Yoko's opinion. The girl was spasing out often and had become more quieter than she usually was. ... Really, love what something that could change ones personality so much.

But well, of course with all these love birds on the team there was also those who showed no love interest towards anyone on the team. Those were the teams captain, Endou Mamoru, Okazaki twins Aiko and Yukiko and of course Yoko herself. The reason behind that was because they all had they beloved ones in other teams... Though, Endou wasn't still aware of that.

...

"KIMI! KIMI!" Yoko suddenly heard Haruka calling her name.

"Coming!" the red head answered to her childhood friend and ran to where Haruka was together with Meiko, Anna and Yurika.

**-OO-**

As the four girls entered the soccer field they saw Raimon and Shin Teikoku players being ready to start the match. Hitomiko was just about to tell that who were partisipating in the match, when they all suddenly heard an exiting voice speaking. "Wow, this team is really great," everyone in the Raimon turned around and they saw a group of teens walking towards them.

"Ma-Ma-MARK! and DYLAN? What are you two doing here? And who are those guys with you?" everyone suddenly heard a female voice from Shin Teikoku asking. Two boys reacted to her words and they turned towards their dear team mate.

"Oh, Hi Anna-chan." Dylan smirked and mark continued after him. "It was a surprise for us too to be called here, but since it was a request from Okazaki-chan we just couldn't ingnore it." Mark explained and everyone from the Raimon glanced at each other. So those two knew everyone of these guys too? Just who would they know next? A demon... or maybe God?

"Let me introduce ourselves." Mark told and then continued,"I'm Kungler Mark, the captain of Unicorn and together with me are coming Dylan, Seyama Kotori and her twinsister Sashibame." the boy said and a boy with blue goggles said hey to everyone. Also two girls took a step ahead and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you all." they said in union. The first girl was Kotori and she had long chestnut colored hair with brick highlights tied in a loose bun over her head. Also she was wearing an olive green T-shirt with cargos and sandals. Next to Kotori was standing her younger sister, Sashibame who had short chestnut hair with blue highlights. On her, the girl had light blue shirt and black jeans.

"Those two are actually in Soarers, but they decided to come together with us." Mark added while smiling and then received an angry glare from Kotori.

"And well..." the captain of Unicorn sweatdropped a little and quickly continued to change the topic. "Then we have Urupa Rococo, the captain of Cotrals national team, Little Gigant and Valtinas Edgar, the captain of England's national team, Knights of the Queen." he said and the two boys nodded at everyone as they names were said. Mark then turned to a brown haired boy who had blue eyes and was wearing a green sports coat on him. The boy smiled and nodded while turning to everyone.

"And I'm Aldena Fideo, the captain of Orpheus. Together with me are coming our managers Michiyo Anami, Fumina Mikan and Shizuoka Kazumi," Fideo told and the three girls next to him greeted everyone. Amami had orange hair until her waist with a pink hairband and few straights of her hair were coming down from the hairband. Fumina Mikan had indigo colored hair reaching her waist, hot pink colored eyes and fair skin tone while Shizuoka Kazumi had long, straight pink hair which reached her waist.

"And she's Ichikawa Sauyri, onr of our players." Fideo then added and a girl with long, black hair that was tied up on a ponytail on the right side of her head and with light green eyes walked forward and bowed. "It's nice to meet you all." she said.

After Sauyri was done Mark and Fideo glanced at each other and after nodding they both turned to the last girl who hadn't introduced herself yet. The girl smiled at the boy's and then spoke. "And I'm Brocken Bogue's manager, Torumi Reniko. Nice to meet you." the girl with short pink hair and light green eyes introduced herself and greeted everyone. Now with Reniko done, everyone had finally been introduced.

"Just for how long are you going to make us wait?" they all suddenly heard Fudou's voice asking and Endou glanced at Hitomiko. The female closed her eyes and the Raimon team knew that they were ready to battle.

Just as Hitomiko was about to say who was playing, Fideo suddenly spoke, "Hitomiko-kantoku. Please let us to help too." he said and Hitomiko turned to the boy's who all nodded with confident eyes.

"Okay then... Gouenji and Sawada as forwards! Fideo, Kidou, Ayaka and Haruka midfielders! Kogure, Kabeyama, Tsunami and Touko as defenders. And Endou... you're up as the goalkeeper." Hitomiko told everyone and the teens nodded.

"LET'S GO!" they all shouted in unision.

**-OO-**

From his hidden place, Kageyama was watching and enjoying how Raimon struggled against his new team, Shin Teikoku. He was so in the game that the man didn't notice how two female figures appeared behind him.

"It's really entertaining, isn't it?" a girl with ivory colored hair and bloody red eyes asked. Another girl, with red hair and ivory eyes, that was standing next to her nodded her head and answered. "I really, _really _love to see them struggling."

Kageyama's smile faided away as he heard those two familiar voice's speaking. Without turning to the girls he crossed his figures and spoke. "Crystal and Phlox, what are you two doing here? ...You traitors." he asked with calm and serious tone. Crystal turned to the man while her face darkened. How he dared to speak to speak to them at that tone?

"I guess you still don't clearly undestand the position you're in." Crystal said and then continued with a smirk on her face. "You know the reason why we're here. And you cannot refuse..."

"That's if your daughter and nephew are dear to you." Phlox continued after Crystal. Kageyama remained silent. He didn't even show any sings of planning to answer to the girls.

"I wonder just how will they react when they realize that you two have betrayed them... from the very start." the man smirked and the girl's eyes widened in shock. They glanced at each other and Crystal gritted her teeth. Plox noticed the ittentions of her partner and saved the situation.

"Onee-sama. We better go now." she said while taking the hold of the ivory haired girl, who immediately calmed down and thanked Phlox. It was really bad for her to have such a short temper.

Crystal then turned to Kageyama before disappearing. "Remember you position... You have two days to give you answer. And don't you try to run away, or you will never see your daughter and nephew ever again." she said and then disappeared together with Phlox while leaving Kageyama alone in the dark room.

**-OO-**

"We won! We actually won!" Umeki and Haruka shouted exited after the final whistle was heard. The players celebrated their victory but when the ambulances came everyone got serious and calmed down. It was no fun to win a match where your oppponents got hurt.

Yoko watched closely, as Kidou was talking to his friends, and sighed. Why did this have to happen to them? Why were so cruel things happening right now? Why couldn't everything just be happy and peacefull? She was really getting tired of this all.

"Yuki?" Yoko heard a voice calling and when she turned around she saw two girls walked towards her. One had black hair with a purple strand and purple rimmered eyes and the other one had long, dark hair tied up on a high bun with with straight bangs and amber colored eyes. It was the latter girl who had just spoken.

"Anna-chan!" Yoko said surprised as she saw her good friend standing before her. She immediately ran to Anna and hugged the girl whom she hadn't seen for ever since she had moved to America. "I missed you so much!" Anna said as she embrased Yoko back.

Yurika smiled as she stood there watching the two friends hugging each other. Then she scanned through the Raimon players and an unhappy smile appeared on her face. "I wonder just where the Okazaki's are?" she sighed, not noticing two shadows standing behind her.

"What about us?" Yukiko asked and Yurika's eyes started to sparkle. It had been so long since she had heard that voice. The girl turned around and when she saw her best friend she ran to Yukiko. "It's so nice to see you again!" Yurika shouted and embrased Yukiko with all of her power.

"You- You too." Yukiko answered in a little startle. She hadn't expected that her reunion with Yurika would turn out to be something like this. The indigo haired girls face was slowly turning all blue as she had no air to breath.

"Just when Yukiko thought that she would be lose her counsioness Yurika finally stopped. "Ah, gomen." the girl apologized while smiling innocently. Yukiko rolled her eyes but then a smile appeared on her face, "No worries," she smiled.

"Good for you, Yuki-chii," Yukiko then heard her sisters voice speaking and then Aiko walked next to her with the help of her cructhes. Yukiko smiled at her sister when Aiko stopped next to her.

Sekai, Hanaka and Yuk walked to her Okazaki twins as they saw that the girls were finally back. "It seems that your leg isn't fully healed yet." Sekai said as she glanced at Aiko and her cructhes.

The smile that was on Aiko's face faided away for a moment, but she recovered soon. "Yeah. They said that leg is almost healed so the nurse took the cast off. Though, as the leg is still weak, she told me to walk on the cructhes for more few weeks." Aiko said and Yuki and Hanaka glanced at each other with worried looks. While they were staring at each other Hanaka, Meiko Umeki and slowly the other Raimon members too walked to where the Okazaki twins and the others were.

"Aren't you going to say hello to us, Queen of the Ice." Aiko heard a familiar voice speaking. When she turned around she saw five familiar male figures standing before her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Rococo, Fideo, Mark, Dylan... Edgar." she said surprised while keeping a slight pause before saying the last name. "What are you guys doing..." she then continued but stopped while looking as if she had realized something.

Fideo glanced at Aiko with a smiling face. "Don't tell tme that you have forgotten that you're the reason why we're all here in the first place." he said and a deep blush appeared on the girls face. She can completely forgotten that those guys were coming.

From behind the boys walked a group of girls who greeted Aiko and Yukiko, "Great to see you all too." Yukiko said while bowing. They all chatted happily as the girls told that what they've been doing ever since Aiko and Yukiko had moved away.

Reniko walked to Kotori and whispered to her, "Umm... Who are those two?" she asked from the girl and Kotori turned to Reniko, "Right! You don't know them." she realized and continued happily. "They're Okazaki twins. The older twin is Aiko and she's the one with the cructhes. And the one wearing red ribbon is Aiko's younger twin sister Yukiko." Kotori explained while poiting at her childhood friend and her younger sister. Sashibame then walked between Reniko and Kotori and continued from what her sister had stopped.

"Due to their fathers work, they have been travelling around the world and well... joined also lots of different soccer teams. And our captains happened to be in those teams. " the girl told to Reniko who nodded while undertsanding. This really made things more cleaner for her.

"But wait! If you didn't know that, then why are you here? I thought that Aiko personally invited you here, just like we got the invitation." Kotori wondered and the pink haired girl glanced at her. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"To tell the truth, captain was supposed to come here, but then he got fever just before the day that he was supposed to leave. So he decided to send me here." Reniko told and now it was Kotori's and Sashibames time to nod. Then all three girls smiled happily.

"AAH! You're that girl kicked me uncousios with that soccer ball!" a yell was heard and the trio turned to see just what exactly was happening. Aiko was staring at the girl who was poiting at her with widened eyes. Their both expressions were priceless. Suddenly Rococo burst into laughter and before they knew, everyone were laughing their asses off.

"I dunno what exactly happened, but I guess that I own you an apology." Aiko said while dying her wet eyes and Amami pouted hard while crossing her arms. In the end she did smile, though.

Pika was watching from the shadows and stared at the crowd, or to correct a certain person from it. "I have liars!" the ghost cursed with her eyes burning from anger. Suddenly that person turned to Pika and stared at her. The ghost startled and quickly hid behind Meiko's back. How could this happen? No one else beside Meiko was supposed to see her... So how could this person do the same?  
><strong><br>-OO- **

"Oh, CR-chan and XP-chan. Welcome back," Crystal heard someone greeting her as she entered the dininghall. "BIRD?" the ivory haired girl answered surprised and she saw her team's coach standing before her. The teal-haired adult woman, who wasn't much taller than Crystal herself, smiled happily while looking at the girls.

Phlox found the adult female's smiling face disturbing and annoying. "So mind tell me just why are you here?" the fire red haired girl asked and Bird turned to her while a light smile appeared on her face. "Well, as your plan is finally starting, CR-chan asked me to come here." Bird said and Crystal squeezed her fist while bitting her lip. Phlox felt that something wasn't okay with her captain, after all she knew that person very well.

"How MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD you NOT TO CALL me by THAT NAME?" the ivory haired girl mumbled between her breaths as her fire red colored eyes were burning from anger. Phlox sweat dropped... There was definitely something wrong with this person.

Bird's eyes widened from the sudden startle amd she then turned to look at Phlox. The girl was staring at her and when she nodded Bird knew that she should do as Crystal had hold her to do. "So Crystal-chan, what I'm supposed to do? How are we going to start our plan?" Bird asked why calling Crystal by her real aliea name instead of her nickname. Crystal's face rapidly brightened as she raised her head. "Thought that you would never ask!" she smirked self-counsiously as stars appeared on her eyes.

"The match against Raimon shall be held in week time... But before that, there's someone on the team that I'd like you to take care of." Crystal's voice was full of confidence, selfiness and arrogantness. Bird chuckled when seeing the Chaos's captain laughing cheeky.

"Fine with that. So what kind of person is the one you want me to take cafe of?" the teal haired adult asked. The ivory haired female glanced at her fire red haired ace striker and the girls smirked.

"The person is a female, but she's kinda unique..." Phlox started and Crystal continued after her, "You will understand it when you meet her," the girl said while leaving Bird even more interested in the person.

Crystal and Phlox were already about to go, but then Bird's question stopped them, "And what's the name name of this "unique girl"?" Crystal turned around and when her eyes met up with Bird's, the girl first glanced at Phlox and then grinned.

"Pika."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: DONE DONE AND DONE!<p>

Aiko: So yeah! In next chapter, you shall know the true meaning behind this story's name!

Yukiko: And it's finally for the time to Yoko meet up with her crush! What will come out of that?

Aiko: See you all in next chapter!

Sakuchii: And don't forget to review!

~ deshii


	8. As The Sun Burns Red

Sakuchii: DORYA! ^^

Aiko: Ehem, wasn't this supposed to come later?

Sakuchii: Eh? Did I say something like that? O.o

Yukiko: Yes, you actually did... but whatever! GRANNN! The Disclaimer... NOW!

Hiroto: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

AikoxYukiko: Enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: As the Sun Burns Red<strong>

On that night, Pika couldn't sleep very well. Her head hurt, as if someone was trying to break into her subconsciousness and she tried her best to stop this person. All this stuggling made it impossible for her to fall asleep. "STOP THAT!" Pika finally shouted in anger while opening eyes and standing up. To her surprise, she saw no one next to her, expect for Meiko who was in deep sleep.

The kimono wearing ghost sighed and was about to turn to her other rib, but suddenly she felt a dangerous aura not far away from the Raimon teams camp. The aura, it was different from the earlier one, but Pika still recognized this hot yet cold, dark yet shiny aura. It was the same aura that she had felt when ever the Okazaki twins were present. Pika's eyes suddenly glazed and then she stood up. With her determined eyes burning, she headed towards the strange aura. What ever it shall be, she would definitely find it out.

"So, you're the "unique" person called Pika, huh?" Pika suddenly heard a dark voice behind her wishpering and her eyes widened in shock. She rapidly turned around. "Why- How can you see me?" the shocked ghost asked and the teal haired adult female smirked happily while playing with her bangs.

"How... you ask..." she finally said while imitating Pika with her question. There then was a silence for a while, but soon the female spoke again, "That's because I'm, at least what people always call me - an ESPER." Pika's eyes glanzed after hearing her words. An Esper? Now she really was in a deep shit.

**-OO-**

Yoko awoke when she heard a loud scream. At least she thought of hearing one, but when she looked around, the girl didn't see anyone. To her suprise, though, she heard a faint voice's speaking somewhere near her. Yoko slowly stood up from her sleeping bag which was placed between Haruka and Shizuka, and slowly tiptoed away while making sure that she didn't wake up anyone.

When the danger or waking someone up was over, Yoko sighed of relieve after what she continued walking normally. As she followed the faint voice's, she soon found herself in the woods. Since Yoko's eyes had slowly got used to the daek, she could already recongnize the outlines of the people who were having a talk in the middle of the woods.

Just as Yoko was close enough to hear the guys propeply, her clothes got suddenly stuck in the tree branshes. "ACK!" accidentaly slipped out of the girls mouth, but she close it fast. Still, the other people had already heard her.

"Someone's coming!" Yoko heard one of them, a male voice saying and she quickly hid behind the tree, hoping that they hadn't noticed her yet. The red-head felt her heart beating stronger and her breathing fastening when she heard steps coming closer to her.

Just as the person was almost at the tree behind was Yoko was hiding, the steps suddenly stopped. At that very moment Yoko gulped loudly. She was so scared that she completely forgot to breath.

"Sleepwalking, Kimi-chan?" a really familiar voice suddenly asked and Yoko's eyes widened in shock. Overwhelmed with happiness and other feelings Yoko gulped all her tears away and happily turned to see the person, while smiling widely.

"Hi- Hi- HIROTO! And no I'm not!" she first stammered all excited and then pouted angrily and the red haired boyt who was now standing before her while smiling at the girl.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kimi-chan." Hiroto said with a smile on his face, and Yoko felt as if a knife was stabbed right trough her chest. Why was he being so formal, why was he calling her by a -chan ending. He had never ever called her like that.

"It surely has, and I really missed you." Yoko said while sighing the first words and keeping her tears away with the last ones. Her head was filled with all short of feelings and she couldn't think clearly anymore, but the girl was still happy with one certain thing more than anything. After so many years, she was finally able to meet the person whom she loved the most.

"Um, what are doing here? And wasn't there someone else with you?" Yoko finally asked, as she remember just how strange the situation was. Why in the world Hiroto was doing in the middle of the woods, more over with someone.

"What do you mean "someone" I was here alone." Hiroto smiled with a basic smile of his and Yoko found this rather strange. She was sure that there had been someone else too. Was Hiroto hiding something from her, was there something that he didn't want her to know. Maybe, just maybe it was somehow related to why Ruuyji too had been acting so strange.

"As for what I was doing here," the red haired boy continued after a short pause. "I was here waiting for you," Yoko couldn't believe her ears. There's no way in the whole world that he had been waiting for her. How had he known that she would come there. It was clearly a lie.

But still, somewhere inside of her, Yoko wanted to believe Hiroto. She wanted, that those sweet and kind words of his were true, that he had really been waiting for her. No one else, only her!

The redhead turned to look at Hiroto and the boy flashed her a sweet smile. Yoko's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned tomato red. This person standing right before her... He was the one she loved the most in this world.

"Say, Kimi-chan..." Hiroto suddenly spoke and Yoko glanced at him. When their eyes met, the girl quickly turned her glance away and tried to calm herself down. "Ye... Yes?" she stammered between her breaths and Hiroto chuckled at her reaction.

"Would you come with me for a while? There's something that I want to show you." the boy smiled sweetily while reaching his hand towards Yoko. The hazel eyed girl doubted for a moment, but then took Hiroto's hand while smiling with a light crimson covering her face.

**-OO-**

"Usagi... USAGI!" Usagi suddenly heard a voice calling her and turned around. Vanilla who was walking together with her also stopped and the girls then turned around, facing now the person who had just called for them.

"Ice-sama." the girl's greeted The Hunters captain and at the same time bowed. The third girl glanced at them and then crossed her arms.

"Do you know where Crystal, Phlox or Gran are? I'm trying to find even one of them, but there's no one here. Only those failure captains, tulip head and the arrogant one." Ice pouted in anger. Vanilla and Usagi glanced at each other and then turned to Ice.

"If you are looking for Crystal and Phlox, they are probably with _them_at the moment." Usagi spoke first and Vanilla continued after a short pause. "As for Gran-sama. If I remember right, he mentioned something about going to meet with Phlox and Crystal-sama." the brown haired girl said and Ice's pupils got as thin as cat's. What was that person thinking? Why was he doing this all behind her back? Wasn't it his plan to reveal those traitors to Raimon?

"Umm... Ice-sama?" Vanilla mumbled and Ice finally returned back to this world. She turned at Usagi and Vanilla while rasing her eyebrows.

"Can we go now? We still need to feed Suzuki twins and Kageyama's." Usagi continued and Ice closed her eyes. Then she raised her hand, as a sign of them beinf free to go. The duo bowed deep and then walked away from Ice.

The Hunters captain, who now had been left alone, sighed deeply and then strolled away while cursing a certain red haired captain of Genessis.

**-OO-**

"Are we there yet? Can I now open my eyes?" Yoko, who's eyes were covered by Hiroto's hands, asked as the couple stopped for a moment. She was little scared but at the same time very excited as Hiroto had told her that he would show something really cool to her.

"Just a little more... We'll be soon there." the red head whisperered into Yoko's ears and then told her to take few more steps. After that, Yoko felt as the boy took his hand from before her eyes. "Now..." his sweet voice told.

The red haired girl opened her eyes and the sight before her completely caught her in surprise. They were standing on the roof of an old building and the seeting red sun was shining at them. "Do you remember this place?" Hiroto asked and Yoko nodded while tears flowed down her cheeks. Of course she remembered it. She would never forget this place.

When they had been little kids, they had often visited the place to stare at the setting red sun. In that place, it had always been just the two of them... only she and he.

"It's beautiful! Just like always," Yoko finally smiled after they had been staring at the sun almost half and hour. Hiroto nodded while closing his eyes. "And so are you," he said and Yoko's eyes widened in shock. What on earth had he meant by that? The red haired girls cheeks started to burn hot red. Had he REALLY meant that?

"Th-Tha-Thanks!" Yoko stammered and Hiroto turned to her while smiling widely. This made Yoko's heart to skip a beat - or even two - and her face was heating up like a hot pot. Maybe she should use this moment to...? Yoko nodded to her own thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Hiroto you know," the redhead started mumbling and the boy, who was sitting next to her, turned his head towards her. "Yes?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Yoko kept gathering all her courage to tell Hiroto those words that she had kept inside of her for many years. "I..." the girl finally said while covering her face with her hands. "I have always liked you!" Yoko finally got to say and she felt relieved to the extreme. Finally... Finally she was able to tell her hidden feelings to the person she loved the most.

...

But, was that really the best thing to do? Was this really the right moment to tell her feelings to him? Yoko turned to face Hiroto, and his answer was revealed right away.

The green eyed boy was staring at Yoko with frightened and shocked expression as his face darkened. For a moment Yoko believed that his eyes had no color anymore. It was like he was a completely different person. This person wasn't the Hiroto that she knew.

"We better go now, it's getting late." the red haired male said with deep tone as he stood up and turned away from Yoko. The hazel eyed girl felt her eyes watering and in panic she stood up.

"Hiroto, I...!"

"Let's GO!" Hiroto interrupted her explanation with commanding tone. Yoko backed off in disbelieve as tears flowed down her cheeks. Was it over? Was their friendship now over, and all that because off her stupid question? No it couldn't be... because... because... if so, then she wouldn't be able to take it. If so, then it would had been better for her not to say anything.

While snobbing and hiccupping out loud, Yoko followed Hiroto, who wouldn't even bother to turn to her.

...

Somewhere in the shadows, two figured where following as Hiroto led Yoko to where the rest of the Raimon team were. The two figures had dark faces and they eyes were burning from anger.

"What the fuck is that wicked minded person thinking?" one of the figures cursed while squeezing her fist hard. The other one put her hand on the former ones shoulder and tried to calm the person down.

When they both were finally calm, they borth turned to Hiroto and Yoko, "You will hear about this, Baka Hiro." the latter person spoke and then, after a quick moment the two of them were gone.

**~ In The Morning ~**

As the sun slowly rose, the Raimon team finally managed to wake up. Most of them were alert after a good night sleep, but some of them weren't. Tachimukai - for example - had seen some kind of nightmares, so he had had really anxious night.

Also Haruka, Yomi and Megane also seemed really tired as well as Yoko - but we already now her reasons. Everyone of them had bags under their eyes, and Yoko's eyes were red, as if she had been crying...

And to Meiko's surprise, even Pika seemed somehow different. The cute and kind, maybe sometimes little over reacting ghost seemed to be more down than anyone else. She was quiet as usually, but it was slightly different from her usual quieteness.

"What wrong with everyone, you seem to be really down?" Meiko suddenly heard Aiko's voice and turned to the indigo haired girl who slowly walked towards Meiko and the others, while making sure that her plastered leg didn't touch the ground.

"Okazaki's!" Everyone said at the same time, some of them saying Aiko and Yukiko. The older one waited for a while and then smiled. "Come on, why so grumpy? Smile everyone, you need to smile!" she told everyone while trying to cheer them up.

"My, my... Now here's one cheerful one present." the all suddenly heard an unknown voice speaking. Then a bright light appeared and soon two figures were standing before the Raimon team. One of them was very well known to everyone - Hiroto, but the other one - a female with pale skin, silver colored waist lenght hair and black eyes - was a total stranger.

"Hiroto! What are you doing here?" Endou spoke in disbelieve and the red head flashed him a kind smile. Then his eyes met with Yoko's hazel ones and Hiroto's face immediately turned expressionless and cold.

"Hi..ro..to.." Meiko heard Yoko whispering with shocked eyes and then the redhaired girl lowered her head. What Yoko didn't notice was that Meiko was still staring at her. But, how did Yoko know this person called Hiroto? What exactly was their relationship?

"Me?" Hiroto asked while smirking darkly and then he turned to look at Ice - the other female - who was stading next to him. The female smirked and turned to the Raimon team. "We're here to reveal the traitor among you guys." Ice blunted out and everyone's eyes widened in shock. How could this be... there's a traitor on the team?

Ice smirked self-counsiously when she saw the whole team in total confusion. She then turned to look at a certain person on the team. The person was staring back at Ice with his/her eyes burning from anger, which made Ice even more happy, on the harsh way of course. Because now, she was finally able to ruin Crystal's plan.

Pika who was hiding behind Meiko watched closely as Hiroto and Ice talked to Raimon team. At the same time she remebered Bird's - the female who had visited last night words. Only two things were going trought her head. "Operation Ice Cover, failed. Operation Akayuki, START!"

* * *

><p>Aiko: I can't tell that is it night or morning or evening or what! O.o''<p>

Sakuchii: Please don't mind it... Also sorry for not using very much Oc's in this chapter! I promise that more will appear in next chapter!

Yukiko: DRAMA! Now who are those traitors? Can you already guess? :D

Sakuchii: This all shall be revealed in the next chapter of As The Sun Burns Red!

~ deshii**  
><strong>


	9. Traitor Revealed  Crystals' Trueself

Sakuchii: I'm back for more! :D

Aiko: I don't like the name of this chapter...

Yukiko: (keeps nodding her head)

Sakuchii: Um... Ichinose?

Ichinose: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Sakuchii: Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight : Traitor Revealed - Crystal's Trueself<strong>

"Wha- What do you mean by a traitor?" Endou asked in disbelieve and Ice glanced at the boy as if he was an idiot. Didn't he get by her words just what she was talking about? "I mean that within you guys, there's few of our friends who are acting as if they are your friends." Ice explained so that now even an airheaded idiot would get just what she was talking about.

"So… who is this traitor?" Reniko Torumi asked and everyone was surprised that the girl dared to say anything. Tsunami glanced at the girl who smiled at him happily and light crimson appeared on his face. Ice glanced at the two who kept blushing and she felt herself irritated.

"I'm sure that the traitor will herself tell just who she is…" Ice told while placing her hands on her hips and her eyes drilled right into one of the person's eyes. She smirked happily as she saw the other one biting his/her lip, while trying to keep it calm. Suddenly another figure walked next to the former one and placed it hand on his/her shoulder.

"Okay, okay… Since it's taking you guys so long maybe I just should tell it on my own." Ice said arrogantly and glanced at Hiroto, who was staring at Yoko with colorless eyes. "Tsh…" the girl mumbled and glared at the boy in anger. Why were these people so useless?

"The traitor in your group is…!" Ice wanted to continue but suddenly a strong and cold blizzard appeared around the Raimon team. "What is this?" Mikomi screamed but stopped when she felt Gouenji wrapping his hands around her. The girl smiled as she saw the boy caring about her.

Ice smirked self-consciously as she saw two figures running in the middle of the blizzard. When the blizzard was gone, a sudden flame appeared near Ice. The girl glanced at the figures inside the flame and everyone in the Raimon stared at the "flame" with widened eyes. Just what was going on?

The flame disappeared as soon as it had appeared and all of a sudden two dark figures were standing behind Ice, "You have some nerve to come and mess up my perfect plan," a female with ivory colored hair, with the ends being fiery-red colored, tied up on a ribbon and fiery red colored eyes said while cursing Ice.

"Well, it was a time for me to get my revenge, Crystal." Ice said while smirking at the captain of the Chaos. The ivory-haired female backed off while squeezing her fist hard.

Everyone stared at the ivory-haired female and their eyes widened in shock. "That voice, isn't it Aiko...'s" Kotori asked in disbelieve and everyone mouths turned into a big O. Why was Aiko there and more over while looking totally different from her usual self?

"Calm down, Nee-sama… Wasn't it your plan to leave the group soon, anyway?" another female with bloody-red hair tied up on a bun which looked like flame strike and with her hair ends and eyes being ivory-colored asked from the ivory haired one. The latter one pouted hard while tapping her leg onto the pole where the trio was standing.

"I know that… but you of all people should be aware that I hate when my plans are ruined." Crystal, or Aiko as her real name was yelled in irritation. Ice smirked happily, it was fun to see the girl so angry.

"Who- Who are you?" Endou asked as if he didn't understand that his childhood friends and neighbors were standing right before him. Maybe it was their different appearance that deceived him. Everyone in Raimon sweat dropped, but then got their seriousness back… because they also wanted to know just what was going on.

"Me… We?" Crystal first asked, but then corrected herself. She glanced at everyone in the Raimon and after a short pause continued, "I'm Crystal – though most of you know me as Okazaki Aiko – the Captain of Master Rank Team, The Chaos." the girl wearing blue and red colored shirt said. She also had a black captains' band around her arm.

"And I'm Phlox – might as well say that Okazaki Yukiko – the ace striker of The Chaos," Phlox said while placing her hand on her chest and smirked at everyone.

"Why-?" Umeki asked in disbelieve while she shook her head… Why were they going against Raimon? Why were those two on the enemy's side? Crystals' bloody-red eyes softened for a while, but then she smacked herself and took a deep breath.

"Raimon Team! We, The Chaos challenge you earthlings into a soccer match!" Crystal told and pointed at Endou, who stared at her with his dark brown eyes. He felt that the girl's eyes were angry and wanted revenge… but at the same time their regretted something. It was as if they didn't want to do it.

Yoko, who was staring at Hiroto, suddenly glanced at Crystal and her eyes widened in shock. Why? Why did her eyes show the same emotion as Hiroto's? Why did they look as if they were … as if they were scared of something?

"Nee-sama, we better go now…" Phlox placed her hand on Crystals shoulder and the older girl snapped back. She glanced at Ice and Hiroto who both nodded and then closed their eyes. "The match is held tomorrow… right here!" Crystal then once more spoke before disappearing together with the others and leaving Raimon team completely speechless.

**-OO-**

"Welcome back…" Gazel and Burn greeted the girl trio and Gran who all arrived at the meeting room. Crystal glanced at the boys with empty expression and this made the males to startle. What exactly had happened to make that girl look so… outsider?

"Moo-o I hate this…" Crystal then finally said after a long silence and this made Ice to smirk. The girl must be talking about her perfect plan to leave the team which Ice had ruined. But the girl's smile faded away soon as Crystal continued. "I hate how good you are guessing the time for me to finally leave the team."

Ice's eyes widened and she turned to look at the ivory-haired girl who was now sitting on the sofa. "You mean that you… knew?" the girl asked and now it was Crystals turn to smirk. She closed her eyes and spoke, "You think that you can deceive me… especially when it has always been one against five?"

"Gran-chan came to us yesterday and told everything about you and your plan." Phlox, who was standing next to her sister, spoke after Crystal. Ice turned to look at Gran, whose eyes seemed as if he was somewhere else and hissed. "Should've known that there was no one I could trust." Ice told and felt herself defeated. Everyone near her was enemy… she could trust no one…

"… Sorry …" Crystal suddenly spoke and Ice's eyes widened. She turned to the ivory haired girl who stared at her with shining and sincere eyes. "I… It must have been hard for you to lose your place as a master rank teams captain… to… to me… to someone whose not even orphan. I came so suddenly and took your place as one of the master four…. I'm sure that you must be angry because of that… and I'm Sorry. Really." Crystal kept apologizing to the silver haired girl.

For the first time in her life Ice felt her eyes getting wet. As she watched Crystal, who continued to apologize more and more, the silver haired girl felt as if all the anger that she had kept for the girl suddenly disappeared. All the anger when losing her position to this unknown stranger suddenly faded away. She forgave Crystal. "It's okay…" was the only thing that came from Ice's mouth and a smile appeared on Crystals face.

"Thank you!" the ivory-haired girl yelled and ran to hug Ice, who was brawling like a little baby. The male trio kept silent and just stared at the light haired girls crying, and apologizing to each other. Females sure were strange creatures.

"Excuse me…" the master rank team captains together with Phlox suddenly heard someone saying and then Usagi entered the room. Crystal and Ice together with the others turned to look at the girl who bowed while greeting everyone and then continued, "Otoo-sama whishes to see Crystal-sama." the girl told while glancing at the ivory-haired girl who pointed at herself with widened eyes. Usagi nodded and Crystals face darkened, "Why now?" she cursed but decided to follow Usagi.

**-OO-**

"Otoo-sama, you called for me?" Crystal entered the dark room after knocking the door. She bowed and waited for the man in front of her to speak, "Ah, you're here my child," the man finally said and turned to face the ivory haired girl who was standing before him.

"You called for me?" Crystal asked for the second time and only after that the man finally told him what he really wanted.

"If I remember right, I have told you about the plan to insert the Aliea stone into a human body." the man asked from Crystal and she nodded her head while closing her eyes. "I thought that I should test that thing on Phlox." the man said, with no emotion in his tone.

Crystals' eyes widened in shock. What was he planning to do with her sister? She would never allow that, "I'm sorry but you cannot do that. We're following you only to keep our family safe, but I'm not letting you to lay your finger on my younger sister," Crystal answered to the man with serious and threatening tone.

The man before her crossed his palms and closed his eyes, "Then how about if you become the guinea pig?" he asked and Crystal felt her vein popping hard. She slammed her hand hard on the table that was between her and the man. "I REFUSE!" she yelled in complete anger and after a deep breath she continued, "Now if you have nothing else to say, I shall excuse myself… I still need to check how the Suzuki twins are doing." Crystal stormed out of the room after bowing.

The man was left alone in the room all stunned, but then he smirked happily, "You will come back to me, my dear child,"

**-OO-**

"GRAN COME BACK TO THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW!" Crystal heard Phlox's voice yelling in anger when she entered the meeting room. Gran snapped out of it while turning to look at Phlox whose face was tomato red from anger and all the yelling.

"I can't believe you! First you go off and rejected the girl whom you like… actually it's more like you didn't give her answer at all…" Phlox started and then corrected her words a little bit after what she continued, "….and now you go all angst because of what you did… Why the hell did you just tell Yoko-chan that you TOO LIKE HER… and that you're REALLY HAPPY TO SEE HER AGAIN TOO!?" Phlox kept yelling until she had no more air in her lungs.

"I couldn't do it…" the girls suddenly heard Gran mumbling as his face darkened. Phlox tilted her head, why couldn't he do it? "And what makes you think so? Of course you should be able to do it…. You DO love her, right?" the bloody-red haired girl kept asking non-stop.

Gran glanced at the girl and sighed, "And here I thought that you two of all people should know how I feel," he mumbled while standing up, "Pardon?" Crystal asked while entering the room, making sure that everyone else knew that she was present. Gran glanced at the girl and shook his head. He then sighed loudly and opened his eyes while having a really distant look in them.

"I thought that you two would understand me… after all we're in the same situation…" he told and then kept a short pause, "I… how can tell her that I like her, that I need Kimi when we're not allowed to have love here. Even you two, you're keeping your feelings secret because IT'S FORBIDDEN to DATE! Then how in the HELL can I tell Kimi that I like her… and the next moment tell her than we need to break up… I rather won't say anything! I'M SACRIFASING MY OWN HAPPINESS TO MAKE SURE THAT I WON'T SEE HER CRYING EVER AGAIN!"

Crystal and Phlox glanced at each other with widened eyes and then they lowered their heads. "You're right… Right now is not the best moment to be thinking about love…We. Know. THAT!" Crystal flashed Gran a bright smile and then Phlox continued after her, "But you know…When this all is finally over… We're ALL GOING TO CONFESS OUR FEELINGS! Which means that you need to give your answer." the girl said happily and put out her tongue.

A light smile appeared on Gran's face and he nodded to the girls, "You're right…"

Crystal smiled, but then yawned loudly, "Ah, better go to get some sleep. Last night we didn't get that much… so now it's payback time, after all we do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…." the girl winked her eye while waving to Gran and Phlox who still stayed in the room.

As Crystal wondered around the hallways she suddenly heard two familiar voices' talking. The girl quickly hid herself and spied on the two person, a female and a male, who where in the Prominence captains room. Crystal peeked in a saw Light and Burn talking to each other.

"What do you want?" Burn asked while not turning to look at the light brown haired girl who was sitting on the bed. The girl giggled happily and then stood up while walking to Burn. She stood up to her tiptoes and then whispered to Burns ear, "I love you…" after that she pressed her lips on the red haired boys lips.

Crystal stared with widened eyes as she saw the couple kissing each other. Her eyes got suddenly emotionless and the girls face darkened. How..? How could this happen… Why was he with her…? Why was she in his room…? A lot of questions scanned through Crystals mind as she squeezed her first. "So this is how it is…" the girl mumbled and then she started to laugh like a madman while walking away from Burns room.

"Wha… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Burn yelled at Light as he pushed the girl away from him. The light brown haired girl hissed angry but then she smiled kindly at the boy. "I'm confessing my love… and well kissing you as well… why do you ask?" the girl asked and Burn stared at her with murderous expression.

"DON'T EVER DARE TO DO THAT! HAVE YOU GONE MAD? WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES US? ... Especially if Aiko sees this then she…" Burn started at first with loud volume but as soon as he was talking about the ivory-haired captain of the Chaos his volume lowered rapidly.

"Hm... Like I care..." Light said while crossing her arms as she tapped her leg onto the floor in a total happiness shining from her face, "At least I did get Burn-sama's first kiss." the girl giggled while placing her finger on her lip. Burn face turned all red from anger as he saw that the girl was just toying with him and his feelings towards Crystal.

"OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" the boy yelled and Light pouted in anger. She was about protest against the boy but when her eyes met up with Burns golden colored ones she understood that this had been enough. "Whatever…" the girl sighed and then waved to Burn while leaving the room. She had never thought that someone had actually seen her little "joke" and that that person just had to be Crystal. Light couldn't even imagine just what kind of affect this all would have to their future.

**-OO-**

Kira Seijirou was alone in his room, when he suddenly heard a light knock on his door. He wondered if he had called anyone in, but decided to answer to this knock, "Come in, my child." the man spoke. It was silent for a moment, but then the door finally opened and to Seijirou's surprise Crystal walked into the room.

"I…" the girl started, but stopped for a while and bit her lip while lowering her head. She was squeezing her fist so had that it was bleeding. Seijirou wondered what the girl was up to, but he would now the reason soon enough. After thinking for a while, Crystal finally raised her head and stared at the older man with confident and serious eyes. "I'm willing to take your request. I will be the guinea pig!" the girl spoke with serious tone and stared at the surprised older man.

….

Burn was wondering around the hallway, when he suddenly met up with Phlox who seemed to be worried about something. The girl was panting hard as she glanced at him. "What's wrong with you… incest lover," Burn grinned at the girl while calling her with his self-made nickname.

Phlox first glared and the boy with murderous eyes but then shook her head and spoke, "Have you seen Nee-sama anywhere? She said that she was going to sleep in her room, but she wasn't there when I checked her. I have searched the whole place, but she's nowhere to be seen." Phlox voice told that she wasn't lying to him and that she really was worried about the girl.

"I'll help you to look for her!" the boy answered without any second thoughts, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice speaking "No need to look, since I'm right here," Crystals' voice spoke. Burn and Phlox turned around in happiness, but their smiles faded away when they saw the ivory-haired girl before them.

The ivory-haired girls' hair, which usually reached till her shoulders and was tied up on a blue ribbon, had somehow managed to grow till her knees. It was now tied up on a high ponytail with a black ribbon and the bloody-red colored ends of her hair curled up. Also, Crystals' bloody-red eyes were staring at Burn and Phlox with arrogant and superior glare while the girl kept grinning in self-consciousness.

"What happened to you?" Burn asked in disbelieve. The girl who was standing before him… she wasn't the girl whom he knew… she wasn't the Aiko whom he loved.

**-OO-**

"Man what a strange day! I can't believe that Aiko and Yukiko are actually on the side of those Aliens." Yukira suddenly spoke, while breaking the heavy air that had been with the Raimon team ever since the Aliea guys left.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who had just talked, and then they all sighed, "I'm not sure just what and who can I trust anymore… Those two… How could they?" Hanaka suddenly voiced up her opinion and now it was her turn to be stared at.

"But I'm sure that they have their own reasons. Those two… they have changed so much ever since their older brother died in a car accident." Yuuya spoke and Yuki, who was sitting next to him while holding hands with Ichinose nodded. The former boy suddenly flashed a cold and long glare at the latter one, who just sweat dropped.

"You're right. It's true that I haven't seen them for years, but I could feel that something was wrong with them…" Kotori said and then Sashibame continued after her, "Yeah! Yeah! It was as if they were just acting kind… it seemed that they were hiding something from us…"

Umeki glanced at everyone and at last her eyes met up with Fubuki's. The girl glanced at him with sad eyes and then sighed, "At least we now know just what they were hiding from us."

Just as Umeki ended her sentence a sudden light appeared and everyone covered their eyes. By now the Raimon members had already realized the only thing that that light could be… The Aliens. When the light was gone, the team saw Burn and Gazel standing before them. There was a female figure standing behind the two boys.

"Phlo… No YUKIKO?" Yukira yelled as she saw the indigo haired girl walking before the Raimon team in her human form. The younger Okazaki closed her eyes while lowering her head and when she opened them again everyone saw tear drops falling down her cheeks. "Nee-san…"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now! And see you sometime again soon :)<p>

Yukiko: Your words are making no sense...

Sakuchii: Have there ever been any sense in them?

Yukiko: No...

Aiko: See ya!

~ deshii


	10. The Truth Of Okazaki's

Sakuchii: Ah! I've made it this far! Only the last battle to write 8D and then the ending chapter! :P Oh and right, I have to say sorry but I cannot/haven't accepted the OC's that were given to me during this year, but they shall make a special appearance, as for my apology!

Aiko: I cannot see anything good coming from this all.

Yukiko: Yes, this chapter is one hellish one!

Sakuchii: Anyway, enjoy the chapter and ummm... Endou?

Endou: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Truth Of Okazaki's<strong>

"What's going on? Has something happened to Aiko-chan?" Endou asked not really understanding just what was going on here. The three of them had appeared so sudden that he got confused. He was staring at the indigo haired girl who was hiding behind Fuusuke and Haruya. The girl's face was covered by Fuusuke's shirt as she was laying against his hand and hold his shirt.

"Nee-san…" Yukiko mumbled and took hold of Fuusuke's shirt. The boy glanced at her as the girl was shaking while trying to hold up her tears. Fuusuke closed his eyes and patted Yukiko's head. He couldn't bear to see her so down, but right now there was nothing that he could do for her. With his powers only, he couldn't save Yukiko's older sister.

"Nee-san she…" Yukiko once more tried to explain the situation, but wasn't able to. Haruya turned to look at the girl who was still upset. The boy knew very well just what kind of shock Yukiko had received when seeing her older sister acting like that. He too, couldn't believe it, but it was well known that girls took everything more closer to heart than boys. The boy let out a deep sigh and turned to everyone in Raimon.

"That girl, she's not herself anymore." the red haired male explained. Everyones eyes glazed and they stared at Haruya in disbelieve.

"What do you mean she's not herself anymore?" Yuki questioned. She was confused but at the same time she was worried about her good friend.

"Aiko… she…" Haruya wanted to continue but Yukiko stopped him. When the boy turned to look at the indigo haired girl, she shook her head. "I need to say it… myself." the girl told with confident look as she dried her teary eyes. Haruya wanted to stop the girl, but decided to let her do things her way. But only for this time…

"Nee-san, she got Aliea stone inserted inside her body." Yukiko explained everything shortly, without hesitating. Everyone's eyes widened… What exactly the girl was talking about.

"You mean that father finally accomplished that project which he had always wanted to do?" Everyone suddenly heard Hitomiko's voice speaking.

"Hitomiko Kantoku!" Endou and the rest of his team yelled in union. The woman glanced at the teens, and turned to look at Yukiko. It was clearly seen that she was serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Umeki asked. She wasn't really sure just what was going on. Everything was happening so fast.

Hitomiko glanced at the younger girl. She felt really bad after all it had just been revealed that Hiroto was Hitomiko's younger brother… And now… she had to tell about this accident too.

"From the very start, father had wanted to try inserting Aliea stone into someone's body. He knew very well that just by having Aliea stone near you that person would get stronger, and so he wanted to know just how human body would react if it was inside ones body." Hitomiko paused for a while and then continued.

"But he also knew that it would bring that person into great danger. That's why he didn't dare to do it… or so I thought. It seems that he has finally made up his mind," the coach of Raimon told.

Everyone stared at Hitomiko with amazed look. All of a sudden, Yukira's face darkened. "And why should we believe them? What if they are lying to us… once again?" she mumbled and everyone turned to look at her.

"They were lying to us all this time! They were hiding this all from us the whole time! So why should we believe them?" Yukira voice out her opinion. She was still hurt about the fact that the person, whom she thought to be her best friend had been lying to her all that time. She couldn't forgive it.

Fuusuke glanced at Yukira with dark look, but stopped when Yukiko took hold of his shirt. "Let me explain everything..." the girl whispered while staring right into the teal eyed boys eyes. Fuusuke hesitated for a while, but couldn't with against Yukiko's stare and gave up with sighing. He movent a little to give Yukiko the chance to take few steps ahead.

Yukiko walked forward a little and glanced at everyone around her. "I bet most of you know that out Nii-san died in car accident, right?" the indigo haired girl questioned and most of the guys who were present nodded their head. Aiko and Yukiko had told about accident to everyone they considired as good friends. Yukiko's face darkened a little and she placed her hand near her chest while squeezing her fist.

"Actually that wasn't an accident... I was a murder planned by Baka Hiro's and Hitomiko's father." Yukiko kept a short pause to calm herself down. It was really hard to talk about the past that she wanted to forget about, "We had no choise but to listen to what he said, because the next target would be our parent's and our still unborn younger sister Airi," the indigo haired girl explained and everyone could see that he whole body was shaking.

Fuusuke glanced at the girl, and his eyes were filled with sadness. Yukiko bit her lip while trying to hold her tears, "There was no other choise... we had to do as he told... So actually we, and expecially nee-san, were extremely happy when we got the chance to transfer to Raimon. She was really happy that we could meet up with our old friends," Yukiko smiled happily as tears rolloed down her cheeks.

"That's why it hurt, it hurt like hell when we had to lie to you guys and betray you... But that was all in order to protect our parents, it was in order to protect our younger sister. And even now Nee-san is doing it for others... she took the stone inside her so that she could protect me." Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the indigo haired girls last words. Umeki felt her hand tembling. Suddenly someone took hold of it and when she turned to look, wondering who it was, she saw Shirou smiling at her.

Yukira bit her lip. She didn't want to go against her bestfriend, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she was able to trust her anymore. Yukira had been betrayed once... it could happen for the second time as well...

Yukira was about to take step ahead, but some was faster. Yoko walked to Yukiko and smiled at the indigo haired girl. "You've been through alot." the red haired girl smiled happily and placed her hand on Yukiko's cheek. Yukiko raised her head and stared at Yoko.

"You mean that you..." Haruka asked and Yoko turned her eyes at the girl while smiling lightly. Then she closed her eyes and spoke, "I do. I'm not good friends with Okazaki's so I don't know just what kind of persons they are... But I do know that a person, who had can make someone act like absent-minded-and-overprotective fool, one smile whenever he sees her, one chuckle when ever he talks about her, and one to say that he loves her cannot be a bad person. I know the guys from orphanage." Yoko smiled kindly while glancing at Yukiko.

Everyone quieted down for a while. All of a sudden everyone heard Endou speaking, "Yeah, you're right Kimi-chan. Aiko-chan and Yukiko-chan aren't the kind of people to betray others because they feel like it. There must be a proper reason why they did the things they did. And we know those reasons," the captain of Ramon laughed while rubbing his nose.

"Jeah, you're right Endou-san..!" Yuki laughed and then ran to Yukiko. She hugged the girl and Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expect so sudden change of feelings. But maybe that was what you should expect from ones childhood friend. "You're precious." Yuki whispered into Yukiko's ear. A smile appeared on the indigo haired girls face and she embrased the white haired girl.

A light smile alse appeared on Yukira's face and she sighed. So no matter what happened, she couldn't get angry at the indigo haired girl. But well, that how it was supposed to be, true friends never get angry. "So, I guess that we will give you guys a hand," the girl stated and walked to Yukiko.

Yukiko eyes widened, "Re- Really?" she stammered in disbelieve. She couldn't believe that the girls actually agreed to help her even after everything that she had done for them. Yukira smiled happily and nodded her head. The indigo haired girl felt her eyes watering. They were really going to forgive her. Yukiko then ran to Yukira and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" Yukik thanked. Fuusuke and Haruya first looked at the indigo haired girl and then the boy's glanced at each other while smiles appeared on their faces. They were really that the girl was able to make up with her friends. And that things seemed finally to calm down even if just for a little. Haruya's face got suddenly serious and he glanced to look at the sky which was getting darker. Now to only deal with Aiko

**-OO-**

"I can't believe that CR-sama it acting like that. I've never seen her showing so much harted and power towards anyone." Vanilla spoke to Usagi as the girls took care of Suzuki twins who were falling asleep. Usagi nodded her head and then glanced at Ice who was leaning against the wall while waiting for the managers to be done. Ice was also one of those who had received the greatest shock on Aiko's sudden actions as the girls had just managed to make up.

"You're right, no matter what she's done, in the end she's always been smiling. But now, she just pure evil." Ice stared with serious tone and Usagi and Vanilla turned to look at each other with sad faces. The girls sighed and covered the soundly sleeping twins with blankets.

"Cry-nee is no evil!" Masato suddenly mumbled in his sleep and then turned to his other side. The girl trio stared at him with widened eyes but then they smiled. That boy, he was so right. "You're right, she's not an evil person." Usagi whispered into the snow-white haired boys ear. The boy who was fast asleep just smiled widely.

"Just to ask, was the escape of Kageyama cousins safe?" Ice then asked to change the mood in the room. Usagi turned to look at Ice and then a wide smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, they escaped perfectly and are now safely with their families. So we don't need to use Fudou in the up coming match..." the girl told and a light smile appeared on Ice's face. It was good that the kids were save.

"Then, should we go?" Ice asked now that they were sure that the twins were both sleeping. Usagi and Vanilla nodded and they walked out of the room.

Just as the girls managed to walk outside, they dumped into Gran and Reize. "What are you guys doing here?" Vanilla asked and the boys glanced at each other. It seemed that they were as surprised as the girls.

"Wait you don't know yet?" Gran answered to Vanillas' question with a question and his gaze then turned to Ice. The girl trio shook their heads, clearly knowing nothing. The red haired boy sighed and then opened his eyes, "Otoo-sama is gathering one team from the five master rank teams. And the captain of the new team, Polar Light, will be CR," the red haired boy continued.

"And me and Desarm were asked to come too. To create the strongest team." Reize added. Ice's mouth opened wide and she gulped. Why was this happening now? Why was that old was going as far as this? She couldn't understand it anymore.

"We should go now or CR will get angry," Gran continued after a short pause and everyone nodded in agreement.

**~ In The Meeting Room~**

"Those three sure are late..." Crystal spoke in annoyed tone as she noticed that Burn, Gazel and Phlox hadn't arrived yet. She was walking around the room and tapped her leg onto the floor from time to time.

All of a sudden, after minutes of waiting, a light appeared and when it was gone, there were Gazel, Burn and Yukiko - who was still in her human form - standing right before everyone else.

Crystals' bloody-red colored eyes were flaming as she saw the three of them arriving late AND TOGETHER. "YOU'RE LATE!" she yelled in commanding tone which made everyone in the room to jump in startle. They had never heard their friend speaking in that tone.

"I'm sorry Nee-san, this is all my fault." Yukiko walked ahead. Crystal turned to her younger sister and glanced at Yukiko. "I will forgive you this time, but you have to remember to call me Nee-sama... And always change to your alien form when speaking with me." the ivory-haired girl spoke in serious tone without even showing inch of smile of her face.

Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. Never ever had she heard her sister speak with that tone. A light flame appeared around Yukiko and the girl changed to her alien form. Her ivory-colored eyes showed deep sadness and she sighed, "As you wish, Nee-sama." Phlox bowed and then walked to where Gazel was.

The boy glanced at Phlox and took hold of her hand. Phlox showed a little smile, but let go of the boy's hand while turning away. Gazel looked hurt because of the girls actions, but showed no emotions in his expression.

Crystal smiled self-consciously and then continued, "So yeah, I asked you all to come here so that we could talk about tomorrow's match..."

**~ The Next Day ~**

"It's today, huh?" Kotori asked as everyone had gathered around the soccedfield. The air around the group wasn't the happiest one, and everyone looked very serious. But learly it was seen that they were determined to with the match against the last alien team.

"I guess so.." Amami answered to her after a moment of silence. The girls glanced at each other and gulped. Now they only had to wait for the other team to make their appearance. And waiting was one of the most annoying things to do.

All of a sudden a strong wind appeared, and after it was gone The Raimon team saw the Aliea kids standing before them. Crystal was standing at the front and she was wearing the black colored captain band around her left arm.

The girl laughed a little in creepy tone and then pointed at Endou, "Say Baka Mamoru, I challenge your team to a match!" the ivory haired girl yelled and Endou nodded with serious tone,

"We accept your challenge."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Ahahaa! I'm so happy! Need only few more chapters and this is finally done 8)<p>

Aiko: Can't wait for those chapters at all...

Yukiko: I want this humiation to end already... I don't want anyone to see mee crying...

Sakuchii: Please do review

~ deshii


	11. The Grand Finale

Sakuchii: The last official chapter is finally here! I thank you all for sticking with us for this whole time!

Aiko: I'm battling against Kimi? For some reason I don't like the sound of this...

Yukiko: Nee-san...

Hiroto: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Grand Finale - Crystal vs. Yoko<strong>

"Another goal for Aliea," the commentator yelled as Gazel and Burn made another goal with Fire Blizzard. The boys grinned happily while high fiving but Crystal didn't seem to be so happy. "We just got tied up so don't be so happy. We need to win this match!" the captain from the defense line yelled and the two boys turned to look at the midfielders with miserable look.

Polar Light was created from the strongest players in Aliea Gakuen with Burn and Gazel being the two top, Phlox being dropped to midfield together with Ice, Reize and Gran. Crystal was defender together with Hikari and few others from her original team. Desarm was the goalkeeper. So, the strongest team of Aliea had been created, going with the name Polar Light and Crystal as it's captain.

Raimon's line-up had been really hard to choose, but somehow they were able to make it with the help from the other countries. Rococo was put as the goalkeeper and Kogure, Kabeyama, Tsunami and Touko as defenders. Endou was put as Libero and Haruka Tanaka, Aoi Yuki, and Yuuya were midfielders together with him. Fubuki Shirou and Yukira Imai created top two of Raimon.

Even with all of this, the match was tied because the members of Polar Light weren't determined to play. Expect for Crystal the other players weren't putting their best. For example Desarm kept letting the balls in and the forwards didn't really care about attacking.

Crystal was getting irritated for the half-hearted playing of her teammates and she squeezed her fist while dark aura surrounded her. As the match continued, the girl didn't move an inch.

Even Raimon had noticed that the members of Polar Light weren't playing seriously. Hitomiko was staring at the young orphans who let the other team manipulate them as they wanted to. Her expression was serious and everyone on the bench noticed that. They were worried about their coach.

Yukira and Shirou made up their way through the midfielders and advanced to the defenders area. The members of Polar Light didn't even try to steal the ball and so even the midfielders of Raimon were able to advance easily.

Crystal didn't move, she even let Yukira, who was holding the ball, get past her while not trying to get the ball back. Yukira's eyes widened in shock and she was little disappointed. Had the girl finally given up. What on earth was it? Weren't there really anyone who actually was playing seriously.

As Yukira was heading towards the goal she passed the ball to Shirou who shot it with his 'Wolf Legend.' Desarm put his hand out, as if trying to use 'Worm Hole' and protect the goal but his real intentions were to let the ball go in. The boy closed his eyes and looked away from the ball. He really didn't like this match...

"SLEET STORM!" the boy suddenly heard a female voice yelling and when he opened his eyes he saw Crystal standing before him while holding the ball. A dark aura was surrounding the girl and she turned to look at her teammates while glaring at them. "Ah, it seems that you really don't want to win this match... now really... Where is your determination?" the girl asked and everyone turned to look away from her. Crystal hissed while biting her lip.

"FINE WITH ME! Don't play if you don't want to! I can win this match on my own!" the girl yelled and then a strange-looking white thing surrounded her. The girl seemed to be gathering energy around her and all of a sudden a two long black weathered wings speared from her back and her ivory-colored hair opened from the ribbon and it was split in two because of the wings.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Endou yelled as light around the captain of Polar Light and the girl with long ivory-colored hair and black wings calmly stared at them. Hitomiko's as well as everyone's eyes widened in shock and the couch looked really worried. "The Aliea stone inside her is reacting to her harted. Her transformation has taken her to the 'Lost-Form...' " Everyone on the bench turned to look at her with questioned faces.

"What... What's Lost-Form?" Fumina Mikan, the manager of Orpheus asked and Hitomiko turned her glance to Crystal who was still standing around the confused players without moving. "The Aliea stones' react to people's' feelings, especially towards the negative ones. It seems that ones' it's inside human body, the reaction is even stronger which causes that persons' both nature and appearance. And the final form is called Lost-Form..." the female explained and everyone glanced at Crystal with widened eyes.

The ivory-haired girl finally opened her eyes rapidly and made her move. Though none saw this, as suddenly the girl had already passed the middle line and was on Raimon's side. She moved so fast that no one could keep up with her. In one moment she was right before you and the next moment she had already passed you and was facing another player. Like this the girl made her way through the whole field and was facing of with Rococo.

"Aisu Tori!" the girl yelled and a huge ice bird appeared while flying towards the goal. "GOD HAND X" Rococo yelled while trying to protect the goal, but it was useless. The girls' shoot had too much power for him and it easily went in. Crystal grinned happily and walked then towards her position.

Phlox stared at her sister with widened eyes. Crystal noticed her sisters shock and then whispered something while walking pass Phlox, "It's useless to go against me... even with all that... you cannot save me..." Phlox turned to look at her sister who grinned happily while waiting for the whistle.

Yoko stared at the captain of Polar Light and her expression was rather serious. "Nee, Hitomiko kantoku?" the girl asked and Hitomiko glanced at her. The red-haired girl then continued, "Why is it called Lost-Form?" Hitomiko was quiet for a while but did give her answer to Yoko. As the red-haired girl was the step-daughter of her uncle she had no meaning to hide things from her. "That's because people who have reached the third stage, Lost-Form usually lose their lives after the Aliea stones loses it's effectiveness."

Yoko knew it. Something like that was really dangerous, the ivory-haired girl was in danger... "Can you change me in?" the red-haired girl asked with determined expression on her face. Hitomiko doubted for a while, but as the girl looked that she had some kind of plan. "Player change, Tanaka Haruka." when Haruka heard her name being called she ran to the bench and high-fived with Yoko. As the red-haired girl made her way to her position her eyes started to burn with pure resolution. The show was about to start!

Crystal didn't mind this sudden player change and she just stole the ball from Reize while making her way towards the Raimon area. Endou wanted to steal to steal the ball from Crystal, but the girl passed him in blink of an eye. Yoko, who was playing as midfielder stared at Crystal going rampage and waited for the right moment for her to attack.

Crystal dribbled towards the red-haired girl and just as she was about to pass Yoko, the latter girl made sudden move and stole the ball from Crystal. This shocked everyone, Raimon and Polar Light, as no one from the Raimon had managed to keep up with Crystal. The ivory-haired girl was the most shocked and she turned to look at Yoko in disbelieve.

The red-haired girl stared at Crystal with serious expression, "Don't think that you're the only special around here..." she mumbled and then closed her eyes, _'Aah... I didn't really want to use this, but I have no other choise... Dad, I'm sorry..' _the girl thought while apologizing to her step father. All of a sudden Yoko's body started to glow just like Crystal's had had the moment earlier.

Her red colored hair opened and grew over her knees and split in two. From her back grew two big wings, but unlike Crystals' Yoko's wings were pale white colored. The girl then opened her eyes, which had turned deep chocolate-brown and spoke, "Full-Form, activated." the girl sighed and then looked at her hair and wings. She really hated that from. She didn't like being different from everyone else... but this time she did it... for her friend.

Crystal backed off while shaking her head desperately. What was going around here? Why was there someone else who could use the power of Aliea stone like that. Hitomiko stared at the red-haired girl, who seemed to be emotionless and her expression was rather serious. "It can't be..." she whispered in disbelieve and everyone on the bench turned to look at her.

"What it is?" Haruka questioned and Hitomiko turned to look at her and then glanced at everyone else on the bench. After that he glance wandered back to Crystal and Yoko. The woman crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "Actually father tried to insert the Aliea stone years ago too, sadly most of them failed and the children all lost their lives... But I heard that there was this one person who was able to survive and obtain the so called "Full-Form" and that person..." the woman couldn't continued.

Haruka's eyes widened and she turned to look at Yoko, "And that person is... Kimi-chan?" she couldn't belive it. Why was heard childhood friend mixed up in something like that. And more over why hadn't Yoko told her anything about? She wasn't sure just what was going on anymore.

Yoko glanced at Crystal, who seemed to be shocked and she smirked, "Surprised? And why the hell do you think that I have transferred school so many times...? After that guy found out that I had perfected the form he wanted to use me as the captain of Aliea... but Dad refused and he helped me to escape by making me to transfer school every once in a while..." the girl explained and Crystal bit her lip while glaring at the red-haired girl.

A dark aura surrounded the ivory-haired girl and she glared at Yoko with murderous expression. After that Crystal made her move to steal the ball from Yoko, but the red-haired girl avoided her with easy. Yoko hold the ball under her leg and sighed, "Fighting against me with hatred... I wouldn't suggest it." she stated.

Everyone in the Raimon stared as the soccer match had ended being duel with Crystal and Yoko. The ivory-haired girl tried to steal the ball while Yoko avoided her, slowly making her way towards the Polar Lights goal. In the middle of the ground, Yoko suddenly kicked the ball high in the air and jumped after it, "Dark Emperor!" she yelled and shot towards the goal.

The shot was so fast and everything happened so fast that Desarm didn't have anytime to react. Yoko grinned happily and then turned to Crystal who glared at her, "Come after me," she picked a fight with the ivory-haired girl and then walked back to her position while the white colored wings glowed in the sun light.

Crystal hissed and when the whistle was heard she stole the ball from Burn and Gazel, "Crystal!" the girl heard Burn shouting but she ignored him completely. This wasn't the time to listen to him, she needed to win over Yoko who clearly had the upper hand. "Come after me..." Yoko whispered while charging towards the ivory-haired girl.

Just when Crystal was about to pass Yoko, the latter girl made a twist with her body and passed the ivory-haired girl while at the same time stealing the ball from her. Crystal immediately stopped and turned to look at the red-haired girl smiled kindly. "Like I said, you can't win against me if you fight with hatred," after that Yoko turned to look at Tsunami who was in defense.

"Nee, Tsunami-kun... Want to try that?" she asked and the pink-haired boy's eyes started shining while he headed towards the red-haired girl. "Bring it on!" he yelled and then Yoko dashed towards the goal while Fubuki, Yukira and the others supported her. Burn and Gazel got on Yoko's way while wanting to block her, but Yoko made quick pass to Yuuya and the boy then passed to her younger sister who passed it back to Yoko, who had made her way to the goal.

Yoko glanced at Tsunami and the boy nodded. She then stopped running and closed her eyes while spearing her wings open. A blue aura surrounded the ball and it started to float in the air. "Blue..." Yoko yelled and then kicked the ball towards Tsunami who jumped in the air making backflip, "...Lagoon!" As Tsunami let touched the ball a big wave suddenly appeared and the ball headed towards the goal.

Desarm used Worm Hole to stop the ball, but with his half-assed ambition the ball passed through him making it the fourth goal for Raimon. Yoko and Tsunami high-fived and everyone in Raimon celebrated their fourth goal. Crystal glared at Yoko as the girl walked past her while returning to the position, "Why... Why are you getting in my way?" the ivory-haired girl whispered while squeezed her first making her teammates to glance at her worriedly.

Yoko stopped and then turned to Crystal while her expression got little sad, "Because I don't want to lose anymore Nakamas... I can't see you suffering because of _he_ and _it _has taken the control of your feelings... I want you to turn back to the girl that everyone here loves... I want you to smile," Yoko told, referring the whole thing to Kira Seijirou and Aliea stone. The girl then smiled happily and reached her hand towards Crystal.

The ivory-haired girl lowered her face as her expression darkened, "Don't fuck with me.." she said between her breaths and rapidly looked at Yoko while her eyes flamed from complete anger. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO SMILE, WHEN I'M LIKE THIS! I'M BEING CONTROLLED BY THE PERSON WHO TOOK MY BROTHERS LIFE! I'M OBEYING HIM ONLY TO PROTECT MY FAMILY MEMBERS... I EVEN ACCEPTED THIS STUPID STONE INSIDE ME IN ORDER TO SAVE MY YOUNGER SISTER!... AND THE PERSON WHOM I LOVE THE MOST BETRAYED ME... HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME SMILE AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" the ivory-haired girl yelled in complete anger as the area around her started to flame around in unknown black light.

Burn ran to Crystal, wanting to calm the girl down but Yoko stopped her in the middle way. "Stop, you will only make things more difficult if you brag in now." Yoko stopped the red-haired boy who clearly looked to be worried about Crystal. _'I wasn't able to save them... but this time... this person... I will surely save her,' _Yoko thought and then walked to Crystal while breaking the flame barrier around the ivory-haired girl.

Yoko reached her hand on Crystals' cheek and smiled kindly, "But you know. Even with all this, you're protecting your family because you love them. You're protecting your sister because you love her... And if you speak things out with the person you love, I think you will able to reach your happiness... Aiko, you should remember that you have people around you who worry about you and who love you. You shouldn't forget that there are people who care about you... You're not alone!" Yoko smiled and then reached her arms towards the girl while embracing her.

The mental barrier around Crystal broke down and tears started rolling around her cheeks. Yoko wrapped her wings around the ivory-haired girl so that no one would see her crying. "There there now..." the red-haired girl caressed Crystals' head softly while still embracing her.

Hiroto stared at the red-haired girl with widened eyes. Those words... Were the ones that he had told to her _back then. _Why... Why did she still remember them? As the memories of Yoko being in the state of 'Lost-Form' returned back to him.

**~ Flashback ~**

_The red-haired boy stared at the girl standing before him who had black wings growing from her back. The girl lowered her head and then look at the boy from the corners of her eyes. "Nee- Hiroto-kun. I'm all alone... Mom and Dad died. Father he... Father is always busy so he doesn't have any time for me... and uncle... he's making me to do something I don't want to. Hiroto-kun I can't stand this anymore! I would be better if I had died together with mom and dad!" the girl mumbled and tear drops started rolling down her cheeks. _

_Hitoro stared at the girl like frozen statue, not knowing what to answer to her. The boy gulped loudly and then walked to Yoko while taking hold of her hand. The girl raised her head while looking at the boy with her deep chocolate-brown eyes. Hitoro smiled widely,_

"But you know, even if you don't have any parents anymore you still love them, right. And even though your Father isn't there always for you, you should cherish the moments he is with you. What comes to uncle, I'm sure that things will turn out for the best. Kimi, you should remember that you have people around you who worry about you and who love you. You shouldn't forget that there are people who care about you... You're not alone!" After that Hiroto embraced Yoko, who buried her face on his chest.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Many things had happened and he really regretted for forgetting such important moment. Hitoro sighed deep and then turned to look at his older sister, who was staring and Yoko with serious expression.

After few minutes Yoko moved her wings from around Crystal, "Full-Form DA..." she told and all of sudden her wings disappeared and the girl hair turned back to its original length. She let go of Crystal who raised up her head while staring at the red-haired girl. Yoko smiled kindly as the ivory-haired girls wings slowly started to turn white feather by farther, "I have done everything I can... the decision is up to you know," the girl mumbled while backing off.

No one dared to move even an inch. Even though the match was still going on, everyone's attention was on the two girls who were standing on the court while facing each other. Yoko looked around her and when her eyes met with Phlox's and Burn's the girl nodded lightly while giving them the permission to approach Crystal. Phlox immediately ran to her sister and embraced her while crying openly in front of everyone. Burn waited to the girls to be done and when Crystal turned to him he kept staring at her, not taking his glance off.

The couple stared at each other for a long moment and just as Burn was about to reach towards Crystal, the girl suddenly backed off while turning away. Something strange happened with the girl and she kept transforming between her real and aliea form. One moment her hair color was ivory and in the next one it was indigo. Crystal covered her head because of the sudden pain and yelled in frustration.

Burn reached towards the girl without any second thought, but was stopped in the middle as he felt strong slap on his cheek. The boy placed his hand on the cheek which was now little reddish and swallowed and then turned to look at Crystal, who was glaring at him while breathing heavy. The girls' face darkened and she sobbed. "I hate it. I hate it... I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" the girl rebelled while stomping the ground.

"I HATE HOW MUCH YOU MAKE ME TO LOVE YOU!" Crystal finally managed to yell and then, while turning to Aiko, she ran to Burn and pressed her lips on his. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Gazel who was standing next to Phlox covered the girls eyes, while Vanilla and Usagi did the same to Masato and Midori. The younger kids wanted to see the match no matter what.

In middle of this all, Hitomiko heard someone chatting behind her and when she turned around, she saw Umeki and Mikomi coming together with younger girl. "What's going on here?" Mikomi questioned and when she realized that everyone were staring at the field, she glanced there and saw just what was happening. Umeki smiled at the scenario. So he was the person that Aiko loved, he was the one with whom she couldn't be, even though she wanted to. Umeki was glad they could finally be together.

After breaking the kiss, the indigo haired girl lowered her head while streaming like a hot-pot. "I didn't get your first kiss... But I stole your second one!" she mumbled while turning to Burn and then quickly ran to her sister, who too had turned back to her human form. It was finally over, the enemy was beaten there wasn't anything controlling Aiko anymore.

"Um... we still have 15 minutes... Should we finally continued the match?" Endou suggested and everyone, even the players from Polar Lights side, agreed. The teens used their last powers to play with their full strength for the last 15 minutes.

"It's good that everything is finally over," Hitomiko told after switching players. Umeki and Mikomi turned to look at her and they smiled happily while turning to look at the players. It had been a long way and the aliens really were pain in the ass. But they made it. They were able to turn them back to normal and now everyone was able to enjoy soccer again.

"Right. Did the girl recover from her wounds?" Hitomiko then questioned while turning to look at the girl with bright green eyes and shoulder length chestnut-brown hair tied up in two messy ponytails. Umeki glanced at the girl, who seemed to have forgotten everything, expect for her name "Arai Ritsu" because of the accident and then closed her eyes. "Yes, she's just fine," the girl smiled and added, "But we will have trouble finding her family as she lost her memory,"

Hitomiko smiled lightly while turning to look at the girl, "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll able to find them."

Meanwhile the match was going on fiery as Polar Light had been able to catch up the two points which they lost because of Yoko. The last deciding minutes were closed her eyes for a moment and then glanced at Yukiko, Burn and Gazel who all nodded. The girl smirked widely and raised her hand high in the air.

"Let's go with it! YON CHAOS!"

**- MAJOR TIME SKIP -**  
><em>~ Two Months Later ~<em>

_I like the way you sound in the morning_  
><em>We're on the phone and without a warning<em>  
><em>I realize your laugh is the best sound<em>  
><em>I have ever heard<em>

Yoko grinned happily, while checking herself on the mirror. It had been two months since the match with Raimon and Polar Light and she was finally able to meet up with _him_again. The red-haired fixed her bangs moving them to side and then grinned happily. She was finally able to have date with Hiroto. "I'm going!" the girl yelled and then closed the door behind her.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_  
><em> I watch you talk, you didn't notice<em>  
><em> I hear the words but all I can think is<em>  
><em> We should be together<em>  
><em> Every time you smile, I smile<em>  
><em> And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

She hurried to the plaza were a certain red-haired male was already waiting for him. "I'm sorry for being late!" Yoko apologized and Hiroto turned to her while smiling and telling that he didn't wait for her long at all. The boy then offered his hand to Yoko and she took his while blushing hard. Hitoro lead them out of the plaza while not even turning to Yoko.

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
><em> Don't be afraid to<em>  
><em> Jump then fall<em>  
><em> Jump then fall into me<em>  
><em> Be there, never gonna leave you<em>  
><em> Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em> So I'm a stay through it all<em>  
><em> So jump then fall<em>

Yoko thought for a long, how she was able to start a conversation with the boy. She had been really surprised that he had suddenly called her and asked if they would be able to meet. Yoko turned her eyes to the boy who was walking before her while holding her hand. "Umm..." Yoko mumbled and Hiroto turned to her while smiling and waiting for her to continue.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
><em> You got the keys to me<em>  
><em> I love each freckle on your face, oh<em>  
><em> I've never been so wrapped up, honey<em>  
><em> I like the way you're everything I ever wanted<em>

"I'm amazed by those Okazaki's. They were able to return back to home after so many years, meeting their younger sister for the first time in four years. I heard that their parents adopted the Suzuki twins. I'm happy for them." the girl finally managed to start a conversation. She felt herself stupid as it had to be about those twins, but she didn't know what else to say.

_I had time to think it oh, over_  
><em> And all I can say is come closer<em>  
><em> Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me<em>  
><em> Cause Every time you smile, I smile<em>  
><em> And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

Hiroto turned away from her and stopped, "Yeah. I'm amazed about it too... But that isn't the reason why I came here today. I came to give my answer to your confession." the boy told with serious expression and continued after a short pause. "I couldn't do it back then, because we were enemies. But now that the whole Aliea thing is finally over I can finally answer you. It is my responsibility,"

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
><em> Don't be afraid to<em>  
><em> Jump then fall<em>  
><em> Jump then fall into me<em>  
><em> Be there, never gonna leave you<em>  
><em> Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em> So I'm a stay through it all<em>  
><em> So jump then fall<em>

Yoko shook her head while trying to get out of Hiroto's hold, "No really, you don't need it. It would be better if you forget the whole thing." Yoko panicked as she was afraid of getting dumped. She felt it clearly that he didn't care about in that way. But it was better without getting an answer than getting dumped by the person you love.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_  
><em> I'll catch you, I'll catch you<em>  
><em> And people say things that bring you to your knees<em>  
><em> I'll catch you<em>  
><em> The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry<em>  
><em> But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<em>

Hiroto tightened his grip on Yoko and then pulled the girl to him. Yoko's eyes widened when she saw the boys face right before hers and then something soft pressing on her lips. She closed her eyes while enjoying the sweet feeling of first kiss. After the kiss Hiroto glared at the girl, "What do you mean I should forget it? How could I possible forget and ignore a confession from the person I love?" the boy asked and then embraced Yoko.

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_  
><em> Don't be afraid, please<em>  
><em> Jump then fall<em>  
><em> Jump then fall into me<em>  
><em> Be there, never gonna leave you<em>  
><em> Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em> So I'm a stay through it all<em>  
><em> So jump then fall<em>  
><em> Jump then fall baby<em>  
><em> Jump then fall into me, into me<em>

"I love you. I want you to become my girlfriend," the boy whispered on Yoko's ear and then girl's whole face turned tomato red. The girl was so entranced with the red-haired boy that she didn't even see that the scenario was the same as when she had confessed to Hiroto.

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
><em> And every time you shine, I shine<em>  
><em> And every time you're here<em>  
><em> Baby I'll show you, I'll show you<em>  
><em> You can Jump then fall, jump then fall<em>  
><em> Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah<em>

The Sun Was Burning Red.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Thank you all for reading! I shall come back with one more chapter, the epilogue! Every chara will have their spotline there! :D ~ deshii<p>

Aiko: Better be good one...

Yukiko: Neff...

Sakuchii: Mata Nee!  
>~ deshii<p> 


	12. Epilogue: Ten Years After - Their Day

Sakuchii: It's finally here, the epilogue. I doubt that anyone still reads this story, but I wrote the last chapter as I promised. Hope that you guys like it.

* * *

><p><strong>As The Sun Burn Red<br>**_Epilogue: Ten Years After - Their Day_

**May 15th, 20XX, Midorikawa Residence**

"OI! Are you guys ready yet? How long you need that stupid toilet?" Seishida Sawada yelled with all he had as he desperately tried to hold his needs back by jumping before the toilet. It didn't take long as he suddenly heard three angry voices shouting back at him.

"Hold it little longer, Nii-san!" Midorikawa Hanaka yelled at her brother while putting on her mascara.

"We're almost ready," Seishida Haruna assured as she was finally ready putting her lips gloss.

"Well, maybe those two… but I still need to straighter my hair," Shimozuru Mai laughed while pulling out her tongue to the girls. They all then burst into laughter.

Sawada sighed desperately as he knew that he wouldn't be able do his needs for half an hour at least. Why women were such human beings that they needed to pack into the toilet to make-up. Couldn't they do it some other place? There were people who needed it for real.

"They're still in there?" Sawada heard a familiar voice speaking and when he turned around he saw Midorikawa and Shimozuru walking the stairs up. The dark brown haired male stopped jumping like a bunny and sighed.

"Yeah, just why on earth this place has only one toilet?" the boy asked, clearly frustrated.

"Well, knowing what is coming up the women need to do their needs?" Shimozuru smiled.

Sawada glanced at the husband of Midorikawa's sister and then his glance wandered to the husband of his sister. Hanaka had battled long to get the green haired boys attention and after few years, on her first year of high school, he had finally returned her feelings.

Sawada himself was luckier as he had become really friendly with Haruna during the Aliea Gakuens attack. And as he was chosen to Inazuma Japan to represent Japan, their bound had got closer. He had promised to himself that if they won the FFI then he would confess his feelings to the girl. And well, as it happened he confessed his feelings and Haruna gladly accepted them.

What came to Mai's and Shimozuru Arata's relationship, it had been total surprise to everyone. The girl had one day walked to Midorikawa's house, telling that they were dating and getting married in three weeks. Fast action, Sawada thought as he stared at the red-purple haired boy.

"We're coming!" Sawada heart heartbreaking yell from the toilet and just as the door opened he saw something flying towards him, right at his weak area.

"Onii-san you…" Hanaka was speechless, staring at her brother and his wet pants. "You pissed your pants? What are you, a grade schooler?" she asked while not being able to hold her giggle.

"Wait this isn't what you think! Those guys splashed some water on me." Sawada tried to explain while pointing at Midorikawa and Shimozuru. The two boys glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about? Why would we do such a thing?" the former boy asked and Shimozuru winked his eye at Midorikawa. From this Sawada was assured that it was them.

"Putting blame on my brother, have you no shame, Seishida-san?" Mai tried to act little angry, but it was clearly seen that she was trying to hold her laughter.

Sawada pouted hard and then turned to his wife with begging look. "Please say something to them. Do you really believe that I would wet my pants at the age of 25?" the boy asked and Haruna kindly smiled at her husband.

"I can expect anything from you, darling." she chuckled and everyone except for Sawada burst into laughter. The dark brown haired boy sighed and finally entered the toilet which was now free. Before he closed the door he glanced at his wife.

"You look beautiful in that dress, despite being pregnant." the boy grinned while shutting the door after him. Now it was Haruna's turned to get all flushed. Her face was burning like a hot-pot as she tried to control her embarrassment and anger.

"SAWADA!"

Sawada pulled out his tongue as he heard his wife's angered yell. If they were going to tease him, then he would pay them back for sure.

**May 13th, 20XX, Rome Airport**

"Oi oi! How late can you be? The plane is leaving soon!" Fumina Mikan yelled at a certain couple as they hurried towards her while carrying their luggage.

"I'm sorry we're late," Fideo Aldena apologized huffing as he stopped to catch his breath. He then raised his head and greeted his old teammate and Mikan smiled at him. After that she glanced at the woman with shoulder length orange hair and pink hair band.

"Amami-san congratulations for your marriage. I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it there." she apologized to the woman, who was now Amami Aldena, and bowed while congratulating her. Being on business trip, she felt bad that she had missed their wedding.

"No, I understand you completely," the orange haired woman told and then glanced at her husband while smiling kindly. Mikan put on a forced smile as she watched the lovely, just married couple. Being 24 and still a single she was happy for those who had managed to maintain their relationship for years. Really, when her prince on a white horse would finally appear?

"By the way, where Sayuri and Kazumi are?" Fideo asked, remembering that there should be two more persons going with them to Japan. Mikan smiled, "Kazumi should arrive anytime soon. What comes to Sayuri, I haven't heard anything about her." she told.

"I'm right here…" they suddenly heard a voice speaking and when Mikan turned around she saw a black haired woman standing right next to her while she had her face hidden by a book. When the woman lowered the book she revealed her light green eyes.

"Sayuri!" Mikan and Fideo greeted the woman and she closed the book that she was reading. She then fixed her glasses and showed a faint smile. "It's been a long time," she told and Mikan nodded her head. She had heard that Sayuri was promoted a director of a big company when her old man, who had been the director at that time, died.

It seems that she had had problems to keep the company together at first, but thanks to the experienced staff and workers, she had avoided the bankrupt. Mikan had also heard that thanks to that her relationship with someone from the company got awfully close. She really needed to get the truth of Sayuri during this weekend.

"Kazumi sure is late," Sayuri suddenly murmured, trying to ignore the intense stare coming from Mikan. All of sudden Mikan's phone started to ring. She checked the caller and realized that it was Kazumi. "Where are you? We're all waiting for you!" the girl told, trying to hurry up the woman on the other side.

"I'm sorry, but leave without me," Kazumi apologized. Mikan noticed that the woman was breathing heavily, as if she was running somewhere. "I got called to sift as the other worker is sick. I will fly with the latter plane, so leave without me." Kazumi explained the situation with more details now. Mikan remained silent for a while and then she finally spoke.

"Fine. We will pick you up when your plane arrives." she smiled and hang up after saying bye to Kazumi. She sighed while closing her eyes and when opening them she saw three pair of eyes staring at her, curious.

"Kazumi won't make it, so we're going without her. She will arrive on a later plane." the girl told the whole situation and the trio nodded their heads. Mikan then took her luggage.

"Japan, here we come!"

**May 15th 20XX, Terumi Residence**

Terumi Afuro glanced at his figure from the mirror as he tightened his necktie. He really didn't like wearing black suit. But he was gland at it was only black suit, tuxedo would have been total hell. He hadn't worn one since his own wedding five years ago.

"I see that you're ready," he heard Tachimukai's voice speaking. When Aphrodi turned around, he saw the husband of his younger sister walking to him while wearing a black suit as well. The blond haired male sighed, oh how much he hated weddings. "Yeah," he shortly answered to the younger boy while smiling widely.

Of course he was happy for the couple who had decided to life their lives together, but he hated just how much trouble it brought to people. He too had to go and buy new suit as the old one had gotten too small for him. But what he was the most relief about was that he wasn't a woman. Female creatures surely made big fuss of this one special day. He sighed as he remembered how his sister had acted during his and Kyukku's wedding. She had been more freaked out than the bride.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" they suddenly heard a female voice screaming and subconsciously ran to upstairs towards the voice as they felt danger. It was the nature on male to protect a woman who was in danger.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" the men yelled in union as they rushed into the room. There they would Tachimukai Sekai lying on the floor tears flowing from her eyes, Afuro Kyukku sitting on her seat while putting on her make-up, not even paying attention to Sekai and little boy with blonde hair and green eyes laughing happily while being covered in uncertain dots. When Afuro looked closer at him, it seemed as he was covered in nail polish.

"Kouya! What have you done? You messed up all of my nail polish! And now your new suit is dirty." the blond haired woman yelled in terror as the barely one-and-half-year-old kid kept laughing and opened new nail polish, which was bright red colored. Sekai snatched the bottle away from the little kid, who immediately started bawling.

"Don't start crying on me now! I still haven't done my nails yet, and now the polish is all messed up because of you! And what do we do about your suit, little kid? It's all messed up and we have only two hours till the wedding!" she yelled at the son of his brother while taking all her stress on the kid.

"AND don't you dare to take him to your lap! You mess up your own suit too!" Sekai switched the target of her frustration from Kouya to Aphrodi as she saw her brother reaching his hands towards his son. The little boy stopped crying as he saw his father near him and laughed. Aphrodi ignored his sisters' words and took the kid.

"Ah, you two are soo…" Sekai cried and Aphrodi glanced at Tachimukai hoping that he would do something about his wife. Tachimukai sweatdropped and shook his head, he wouldn't go anywhere near her when she had reached that stage. Aphrodi sighed. He was really amazed that that male had managed to stay together with her for so long any other man would have gone insane of her sudden attacks.

"Sekai…" they all suddenly heard Kyukku speaking and Sekai managed to calm down for a while as she turned to her brothers' wife. "If your nails aren't ready yet, then you can use my polish. It's in the closet." the woman told while pointing at one of the closets, nothing taking her glance off the mirror.

"Also Aphrodi," the woman then called her husband. "There's two extra suits for Kouya, change him into one and take the other one as reserve. I knew that he would mess up his suit, so I bought few for backup."

Aphrodi couldn't do anything but to smile as his wife. This was the very reason he loved her. She was so calm and always had backup plan for everyone. Sometimes he wasn't even amazed by the fact that she was Hiroto's younger sister. It was her brothers' wedding after all, so she wanted everything to be perfect. "Yes," the male grinned and was ready to leave to change Kouya's clothes.

"Also," Aphrodi stopped and turned to Kyukku as he heard her calling for him once more. The woman took her glance off the mirror for once, but still refused to turn around.

"I love you."

Aphrodi's eyes widened from the sudden confession, but then he just smiled kindly.

"I love you too," he answered to the woman and then left the room. A light smile and crimson appeared on Kyukku's face and she then continued her make-up.

**May 10th 20XX, Shopping Center**

"Nee, do you think this will suit me? No wait, this is a lot cuter," Asobiba Usagi giggled as she was looking at different kind of dresses. Kazami Miyu, who was with the girl smiled kindly.

"I think the red one matches with your green hair," she told her opinion and Usagi then turned to look at the red short dress while examining it. She then turned to look at her best friend and smiled. "I take this one then," Usagi smiled and Miyu nodded her head.

Being on the same school for six years the girls became quite close. As the years passed by, they had passed the line of best friends without even noticing it. Their friendship grew strong, and they ended up going everywhere together. So even now they were together looking for dresses to certain couples wedding.

"I really was quite surprised when I got that wedding invitation," Miyu admitted. Usagi glanced at her while raising her eyebrow and the former girl had to continue to make things clear. "I mean, I thought that they had gotten married earlier already, after all it's been like ten years since they started dating." the light brown haired girl told and Usagi nodded her head while understanding.

"You've got a point. I too didn't think that they would invite me to their wedding. We haven't had any contact to each other for years," Usagi then said while still searching for a cute dress. She had already picked up her own, but she needed to find something for her friend. "Oh, this looks cute," she said picking up a dark brown dress with some gold on it.

Miyu studied the dress, considering how it would look on and her and then smiled, "Well I could try it," she smiled and Usagi gave the dress to Miyu. The girls went to try them on and when they got out of the locker room with the dresses on, they squealed.

Usagi laughed, "We these we will definitely get a free man to fall for us." Miyu was at first surprised, but then she smiled. Not having any boyfriend for years she was getting lonely. Of course she had Usagi with her, but it wasn't the same as having a boyfriend. But her love life wasn't one of the best, as things usually didn't go well between her and her boyfriend and they ended up breaking up in just few weeks.

But she needed to cheer up. Life was depressing only if one made it depressing. She would definitely get someone to fall for her, "Get a boyfriend at the wedding, mission start!" she yelled, making everyone in the shop to turn to look at her.

Her face got a red from embarrassment and she quickly hide in the locker room. Usagi chuckled. She had never seen her friend so excited. The wedding would surely be an exciting one.

**May 15th 20XX, Teikoku Gakuen**

"OMG! Just why the heck I should go and wear some stupid, freaking dress, FUCK." Fudou Anna yelled in frustration as she fixed the hems of her dress, eerie aura surrounding her.

"At least you look cute, for once in a while," Fudou, so to say complimented his wife while having his arms crossed. Anna flashed him an angry glare, but the male wearing a black suit didn't seem to be minding it at all.

"I shouldn't take that as a compliment from an asshole like you," she blurted out and this time Fudou finally was aware of his wife. When he checked Anna, the girls whole face was red from embarrassment. Fudou smirked. Her actions and real feelings were quite different from her words.

"Are you guys ready yet, we have one an hour." Komina Ayaka walked in being followed by her boyfriend Jirou Sakuma. She was probably the only person who hadn't married her lifelong boyfriend from jr. high times, now that Hiroto was finally getting married.

Anna's eyes widened when she saw Ayaka wearing an office suit instead of dress. Ayaka noticed her stare and flashed a sweet smile. "You look cure in that dress," Ayaka complemented Anna's dress and the mentioned girl turned away while thanking her between her breaths. "Why aren't you wearing a dress?" Anna then asked, glaring at Ayaka.

The tomboyish woman smirked and laughed, "I hate the feeling of free space between my legs. That's why I decided to go with this," she told and Anna was amazed. She regretted of nothing being able to come up with a wonderful plan like that herself.

"But now it's too late to change it already, dammit." she mumbled and Ayaka raised her eyebrow. She knew what the girl was talking about but wanted to see if she enough courage to admit less loss and mistake. It seemed that not.

"But I still think that you look very beautiful in that dress," Fudou suddenly whispered into Anna's ears, making the girl startle, as she felt his chest touching her bare back. Her eyes flashed and she immediately hit the male on his jaw, but Fudou knew about his sneak attack and caught her hand. After that he gave a sweet kiss on Anna's cheek and walked away from his wife.

The girl shivered in complete anger and embarrassment, hoping that someone would safe her from this embarrassing moment. She was relieved when they all suddenly heard someone yelling.

"The car is here!" Genda Yukira ran to the two couples and smiled widely. She first glanced at Ayaka while smiling and then turned to Anna. She was extremely happy that the old Teikoku was once more gathered, though it would have been even better if Kidou had been with them too. Well he was the best man, so he was already at the wedding hall.

"Let's go," Yukira laughed as they finally headed outside.

**May 13th 20XX, New York Airport**

"Have a save trip," Kruger Kotori wished to Sayama Sashibame as he embraced her sister. Sashibame smiled lightly and after she let go of her sister she turned to Mark and hugged him too. "Have a safe trip," the male told and she told she would.

"It's a really shame that you two cannot come too. And when they specially invited you too." Sashibame sighed, knowing that she had just little more time to chat with her sister and her husband. Kotori glanced at Mark and blushed lightly. She then placed her hand on her stomach.

"I would have loved to come, believe me. But it's bad for the baby so I don't want to take any risks." she told. Even since getting pregnant Kotori had been in really bad state and she knew that the flight would put her baby into danger. Having already one miscarriage, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take another one.

"I understand, stay healthy." Sashibame showed a weak smile. She then lowered her head to the level of the stomach and spoke to the baby. "And don't you dare to come to this world while I'm away. Your aunt won't forgive you if you do that." she told to the baby in the stomach and then placed her hand on it. She felt a light moving and smiled. "It said okay to me."

Kotori and Mark laughed desperately. She was surely getting rather strange as her personality had a complete turnover since jr. high school days. Back then she was quiet and leader like person, but now she was all merry and all. Kotori sighed. Getting rejected by the person she loved, and more over three times, because he didn't like her personality… it had had quite effect on Sashibames personality.

"I leave everything about Kotori to you!" Sashibame then turned to Mark while smacking his back. She then stretched her arms, standing up to her toes and inhaled. "I guess I should be going now." the girl told and took her luggage. Saying her last goodbyes she waved at Kotori and Mark and headed towards the port.

"Stay well," Kotori whispered as she watched her sisters' figure mixing up into the crowd.

**May 15th 20XX, Ichinose Residence**

"And could someone please tell me why is everyone packed to my house?" Ichinose yelled in frustration as he saw three women and the same amount of men bustling around his house. He sighed while falling to the couch, trying to calm himself down. If he included himself there were currently seven adults and four kinds in the house.

It was finally less than an hour to the wedding so everyone was more active and stressed than minutes earlier. Aoi Yuuya stopped before Ichinose and glanced at the male. "We're here because you're only ones who live near the wedding hall. Also I won't give you any private time with my sister while I'm here." the boy laughed like a madman and Ichinose gulped. He still couldn't stand this man.

"Don't worry about him so much, Kazuya." Ichinose heard his wife, Ichinose Yuki yelling from their bedroom. "Could you please feed Aoiki and Kin? My hands are full at the moment," the woman with snow-white colored hair asked as she was doing her best to put her hair up.

"Sure," Ichinose told and stood up from the couch. He walked to his son who was laughing happily while playing with his toy car. "Aoiki, it's time to eat." Ichinose told and the four-year-old boy stood up while running to his father. Having her wedding at the age of 18 Yuki was one of the first one to get married. She gave birth to Aoiki few years later and Kin was only few months old.

Ichinose took Aoiki to the kitchen and then returned to take his daughter from the cot. She was sleeping soundly, but squinted when feeling that someone touched her. Ichinose smiled at his daughter and carried her carefully.

"You sure make a wonderful father," Ichinose heard Yuuya saying him and his eyes widened little. Was the male actually complimenting him? When he saw the smirk on Yuuya's face he understood that instead of compliment he had just mocked the male. Ichinose sighed and ignored Yuuya completely.

Yuuya glared at the brunette who walked past him and was about to follow him, but the sudden screams and yells stopped him. He felt someone pulling his suit and then two small figures started to ran around him. "Masa, Ouzou." he was surprised to too his two sons running around. The former boy was five-year-old while Ouzou was turning three.

"Yuuya-kun, could you please entertain the kids. My hands are still full of things that need to be done and they are getting bored." Yuuya heard his wife, Aoi Fuyuka asking him. Yuuya then glanced at his sons who were staring at him with shining, begging eyes. Yuuya then sighed and answered, "Sure, I will think of something." the two boys celebrated in happiness as their father was willing to play with them.

Yuki and Fuyuka who were in the bedroom smiled at each other. "You two have great husbands," they heard the third female, Fubuki Umeki saying. They both then glanced at the girl and smirked, "Speak for yourself mrs. not-ashamed-to-kiss-in-front-of-everyone," the girls then laughed, clearly remembering the moment when Raimon had just arrived to Hakuren. Yuki hadn't been there to witness the scene, but she had heard about it quite many times.

Umeki's face turned all red and she glanced away from the girl. Still being reminded of that day, she wanted to go under the ground already. "Please! You don't have to remind me of that every single time we meet!" she tried to come up with something, but didn't know what to say anymore. She knew that they would keep teasing her no matter what she said to them.

"Are you ready yet?" the trio suddenly heard a voice speaking and then Fubuki Shirou walked in. "Speaking of the devil," Yuki smirked and Fuyuka and the other girl. Shirou raised his eyebrow, not understand what the woman trio was talking about.

"We're almost ready," Fuyuka announced and Yuki continued after girl, "Just recalling sweet memories from the past, like your and Ume's first kiss," the girl told, while putting on her mascara. Umeki blushed even harder and Shirou was flushed.

He coughed few times and then spoke," I safely escorted Atsuya and Haruka-chan to the wedding hall," he told. Yuki glanced at first at Fuyuka and then at the still red Umeki.

"Good job! If Umeki is white plum, then Haruka will be called beast tamer," the girl laughed and Fuyuka concurred with her. Fubuki chuckled at the girls comment and Umeki too couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Soon they were all laughing their asses off.

**May 15th 20XX, Bridesmaid's Room**

Speaking of the beast tamer, she wasn't in the mood to laugh at the moment. Being ended up as bridesmaid with a couple of hyperactive twins, she was facing a disaster. She watched from the sidelines as Aiko kept running around the hall while stressing, particularly over nothing. She just was so hyper about the whole wedding that she couldn't stop herself.

"Aiko you need to calm down a little, it's not good for your baby if you have big swings of mood," Kidou Alexandra tried to calm down the pregnant indigo haired woman who was walking like madman around the room, being anxious.

"Oka-san," four-year-old Nagumo Yuuya called her mother shyly as he saw that she was acting strangely. Never seeing her mother acting like that, the mirror image of Nagumo Haruya was actually getting scared of his own mother.

Aiko was so excited that she didn't even hear the calls of her own son. "What do we do about her?" Haruka sighed and Alexandra too when she had finally ran out of ideas. "I hope that Yukiko will arrive soon, that will make the older sister to finally calm down." she hoped for the best while glancing at her husband.

Having her own wedding ceremony just few months ago she understood the reason for stress, but Aiko was clearly going overboard. The indigo-haired girl had had double wedding as soon as they turned 18, why was she so freaked out in someone else's wedding? It was clear to everyone that because of pregnancy Aiko had swings of mood, but to this point?

Haruka sighed. Wasn't there really anyone who could calm the girl down? Yukiko of course was one of those, but she was away at the moment taking her feverish son to hospital. Nagumo was nowhere to be seen, but Haruka assumed that he was with Suzuno. And then there was Yoko of course, but the bride was currently getting dressed so no one dared to bother her.

"NAGUMO AIKO, YOU STOP THAT NOW OR I WILL HIT YOU!" they all jumped up in startle as the door suddenly slammed open and woman with buff colored hair ran to the room while yelling at Aiko. She stopped only when her lungs were completely out of air.

"Hikari-chan," Aiko mumbled when she saw her childhood friend standing before her while huffing for air. "I brought the twins for you," Hikari then smiled and Rococo walked in being followed by two teens.

"Masato, Midori," the woman laughed in happiness when she saw her step-siblings walking in. They were both wearing gorgeous dresses. Masato felt uncomfortable in the suit and he tried to fix the necktie all the time as it pressed on his Adam's apple. "Aiko-nee" Midori laughed happily while running to her sister.

Aiko was so happy that the twins had managed to get to the wedding. She had thought that they wouldn't be released from the hospital. "Thank you, Hikari, Rococo-san," Aiko thanked her best friend and her husband. She really could trust Hikari in anything. The girl was busy writing her stories, but still she was kind enough to help her.

Haruka and Alexandra sighed of relieve. Aiko had finally calmed down! "That leaves only Yukiko then," Haruka whispered and looked outside the window. "I hope that she will make it,"

**15th May 20XX, Wedding Hall**

"So it's finally time for their wedding," Gouenji Mikomi laughed as she entered the wedding hall together with her husband, Gouenji Shuuya. She saw two familiar figures standing in the hallway and waved her hand. "Reniko, Meiko." she called for the women who turned around when hearing their names being called.

"Mikomi, is that you?" Meiko asked as the pair walked to the women. Mikomi smiled while nodding her head, "It's been a long time, hasn't it."

"It sure has. I didn't even recognize you." Meiko laughed and then glanced at Gouenji while greeting the boy. Kazemaru then walked to Meiko and greeted Gouenji and Mikomi. "It's nice to see you again." he told and wrapped his hand around his wife. A light crimson appeared on Meiko's face, but she didn't push him away.

Reniko smiled. She wasn't really great friends with the two of them, but moving to Japan at the start of her high school years, she had been taken by a surprise that she had ended up in the same school as Meiko and Mikomi. It was also the same school where her current husband, Tsunami Jousuke was attending to. Somehow they became close with him and he had confessed his feelings during his graduation ceremony.

"Have you guys seen Ritsu-chan yet?" Reniko suddenly asked as she remembered the almost adult girl who had come together with them.

"Ah Ritsu? She kind of freaked out when Hikari came with the Suzuki twins, so she decided to follow them." Meiko winked her eye and Reniko smiled. "It's the youth, huh?" the girl then laughed.

**15th May 20XX, Wedding Ceremony**

"Let's go," Aiko smiled at Yoko who was wearing a beautiful cream white wedding dress. Yoko smiled at the woman kindly and Aiko opened the door. Everyone in the hall stood up as they saw Yoko walking in escorted by the music.

Yoko smiled when she saw Hiroto waiting by the altar. Midorikawa, Endou and Kidou were his best men, while Yoko had asked Aiko, Yukiko and Haruka to be her bridesmaids. She was little sad that no one of her parents had lived to see this day, but still she was happy from the bottom of her heart. Now she could really be only Hiroto's and Hiroto was only hers.

When they reached the altar, Aiko let go of Yoko's hand and Hiroto took it. "You look extremely beautiful today," he smiled at the woman of his life and Yoko blushed. They listened to the priest and made the ritual that was usual for the wedding.

"Kiyama Hiroto will you take Yukimi Yoko to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Hiroto stared right into Yoko's eyes and smiled.

"I will."

"Yukimi Yoko, will you take Kiyama Hiroto to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Yoko blushed in happiness.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Aiko: No kiss?<p>

Sakuchii: Everyone can imagine it own their own, right? I shall now thank everyone who stuck with me all these two years. I have finally finished my first I-accept-OC's work and the request fic. It's sad that most OC's got their longest screen time at the very end. But I have to say, this story was far to short to develop such amount of OC's. I shall thank everyone who gave their OC's to me!

I will not start any new OC projects this year anymore as my hands are full with the current ones. Currently I'm accepting OC's only to Rage Of The Battlefield. You can give your OC's there if you want.

I also want to apologize to those writes whose OC's I did not accept. The time you gave your OC I already knew that the story was going to end in few chapters so I decided not to accept any OC's anymore.

Still, thankies for everyone who have supported me and read and reviewed. We shall all hope that someday the sun will shine red to us as well, just like in this story. Happiness will surely come to everyone!

Yours Truly, Sakuchii


End file.
